RWBYS The Tale of the Dark Gem
by Kurotsukiyomi
Summary: Professor Ozpin has invited a silver hair young lad by the name of Suoh Kurai. What caught the professor eye about this one and what awaits him in his new life at Beacon Academy? Story follows the RWBY series with a bit of changes to include the original character. Sorry not really good with summaries. Hope you enjoy and continue to follow this story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this is pretty much a almost a copy of the first two episodes of RWBY, but this is my first shot at a public fanfics. I needed a starting point in my story and decided to use the same setting in RWBY, but the story will eventually be a original as it goes on. Sorry I had to take the first copy of this story off because I forgot some details of it concerning the main characters looks and didn't know how to edited it. Sorry for this writing style, I'm not as descriptive or talented as some other people writing everything in great details. This style just works for me. Thanks to theliquidss who gave me feedback on this story. I really appreciate for him to take the time to read this. If anyone else have critiques or just want to say something positive, or negative of the story, by all means I welcome it. Hope you all like it and continue to follow my story.

(On the Airship that is heading to Beacon Acadamy,there standing in the corner, a slim lad with silver hair spike to the left side and short in the back with bangs doing down to his chin, eyes with two different colors, left eye is silver while the right eye is red as a ruby,and a white leather trench coat with the inner color being red, all the way down to his ankles. He wears a plain black jeans with white belt around his waist, He has two katanas, one black and the other one white on his back with red dragon going down both of his sheath.)

Suoh: (says silently to himself) Well Professor Ozpin, let's see if this is going to be as interesting as you said.

(Then he sees two female, one long blonde hair and the other a short girl with black short hair with red fades)

Yang: (Hugs Ruby) Oh! I'm so proud of you. My sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever.

Ruby: Geez stop.

Yang: But I'm so proud of you (hopping up and down excitedly)

Ruby: Really sis, it was nothing.

Yang: What do you mean? It was incredible. Everyone in Beacon is going to think your the biz-niz.

Ruby: I don't want to be the biz-niz ok? I-I just want to be any kind of niz. i just want to be a normal girl with normal niz. (saying dejectedly)

Yang: Whats with you? Aren't you excited?

Ruby: Of course I'm excited. I just... I got moved ahead 2 years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.

Yang: (walks up to Ruby and puts her arm around Ruby's shoulder) But you are special.

(Then a screen appeared on the side of the ship announcing the news on roman torchwick and about the faunas civil rights protest with news including the White Fang. The screen shuts off and a image of a woman appeared in its steed)

Suoh: (turns and stared at the image)

Glynda: Hello and welcome to Beacon.

Yang: Who's that?

Glynda: My name is Glynda Goodwitch.

Yang: Oh.

Glynda: You are among privileged few who have received the honor selected to attend this academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed to take on this task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.

(The holograph image of Goodwitch disappears)

Ruby: Oh wow. (walks to the window to take a better look at the academy) Oh look you can see signal from up here. I guess home isn't too far away after all.

Yang: (puts her arm around Ruby's shoulder) Beacon is our home now.

Suoh: Home...huh...

(then a groan was heard from the otherside of the ship, a blonde hair young man seems to be feeling motion sickness. He staggers to get to the other side trying not to vomit.)

Yang: Well I guess the view isn't for everyone.

Ruby: It was a nice moment while it lasted.

Yang: I wonder who we are going to meet?

Ruby: I just hope they are better then vomit boy. Oh yang gross you have puke on your shoes.

Yang: Gross gross gross gross gross.

Ruby: Yang get away! get away! get away from me! get away from me!

(after the ship landed, everyone is departing, the blonde guy staggers out to the trash can and starts to vomit in it)

Suoh: (walks off the ship and looks at the blonde guy) well at least he held most of it in til the end...

(Suoh continues to walk while looking around and stops in front of the academy to take a look at the scenery)

Suoh: Impressive scenery... Vale can't hold a candle to this place.

(He then heard someone beckering at another person)

Weiss: What are you doing?!

Ruby: Ugh... Sorry!

Weiss: Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?

Ruby: uhh (tries to tidy up the suit case but was snatch by Weiss)

Weiss: Give me that!

(Suoh walks to the source of the beckering)

Weiss: This is dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee corporation.

Ruby: uhhh...

Weiss: What are you brain dead? Dust (takes out a bottle of dust and shakes it in front of Ruby causing some dust to come out) Fire water lightning energy.

(The dust particle was starting to reach Ruby causing her to sneeze)

Weiss: Are you even listening? Is any of this even sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?

Ruby: wah... ACHOO! ( causes a small explosion at Weiss and the bottle of dust flew out of Weiss hands and rolled toward Blake who then picks it up)

Weiss: UNBELIEVABLE! This is exactly the thing I was talking about.

Ruby: I'm really really sorry.

Weiss: Ugh! You complete dolt. What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little too young to be here in Beacon?!

Ruby: Well... I-I...

Weiss: This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practicing you know. We're here to fight monsters so, watch where your going!

Blake: It's Heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the dust company. One of the largest producer in energy propalant in the world.

Weiss: Finally, some recognition.

Suoh: The same company infamous for its con-traversal labor forces and questionable business partner.

Blake: My thoughts exactly.

Weiss: What?! How dare the two...

(Ruby giggles as Weiss is getting mocked)

Weiss: ugh (snatches the bottle away from Blake and walks away)

Ruby:(towards Weiss) I promise I'll make it up to you. (takes a deep breath) I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. (turns to speak to the other two)So what's... ( but sees Blake and Suoh walking away. Ruby then falls to her knees and procede to lay down on the ground) welcome to beacon...

Blake: So you know of the Schnee company?

Suoh: Doesn't everyone? Seems like you have a bit of animoisty towards the Schnee company.

Blake: I have a bad past with them.

Suoh: Ah... Me too. Oh how rude of me... The name is Suoh... Suoh Kurai.

Blake: Blake Belldonna.

Suoh: You have nice eyes Blake... Oops... sorry that might have made you a little uncomfortable since we just met.

Blake: No that didn't and thanks for the compliment. (just noticed the color of Suoh eyes) I haven't seen a person with two different eye color before. You were born that way?

Suoh: No I wasn't. Long story.

Blake: (stops and takes a good look at Suoh) Well what about your hair? Is it dyed?

Suoh: Again... another long story... you could say it's now my naturally hair color now.

Blake: (looks confused at the comment that Suoh has made) Well I won't pry into your past if you don't want to tell it.

Suoh: Maybe another time kitty cat.

Blake: (Blake's immediate action was to reach for her bow and cover it with her hands) How?!

Suoh: I do have some keen eyes... I noticed it twitch a few times eariler, one being the time when I complimented you on your eyes. (stood still) It's not often I run into a faunus.

Blake: So are you going to ridicule me like the others?

Suoh: Far from it kitty cat. I think it's a nice touch and I don't mind it at all. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. After all... Well anyways let's get to the welcoming ceremony.

Blake: ok lets go.

(Suoh and Blake walks into the Ball Room where people has been gathering for the welcoming ceremony)

Suoh: I'm guessing this is where the welcome ceremony is going to be.

Blake: Seems so.

(Professor Ozpin gets on stage with Glynda Goodwitch and everyone is quiet)

Ozpin: I'll keep this brief... you have travel here today in search of knowledge, to honed your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finish you planned to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but when I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

(Ozpin walks off stage and Glynda takes the mic)

Glynda: You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initation begins. Be ready. Your dismissed.

(That night in the ballroom, Ruby is writing in her note book)

Yang: It's like a big slumber party.

Ruby: I don't think dad will approve of all the boys though.

Yang: I know I do. Rrrr (as she looks around at all the boys, one guy in particular caught her eyes and looks at Suoh who is walking across the room) I would like to get to know him better... much better.

Ruby: Yang, are you looking at that cute guy with white hair?

Yang: Yup... anyways sis, what's that?

Ruby: A letter to the gang back at signal. I promise I will tell them all about beacon and how things are going.

Yang: Aww! Thats so cuttteee!

Ruby: (throws a pillow at Yang) Shut up. I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here.

Yang: What about Juane? He's... nice. There you go! Plus 1 to friend. Thats a 100% increase.

Ruby: Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend... back to zero.

Yang: Theres no such thing as negative friend. You just make 1 friend and 1 enemy.

(another pillow was thrown at Yang)

Yang: Look its only been one day. Trust me, you got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet.

( a matchstick was heard being lit, Ruby and Yang looks in the direction that the sound was coming from and sees both Blake and Suoh sitting on one side of the room)

Ruby: Those two...

Yang: You know them?

Ruby: Not really... They saw what happens this morning but left before I could say anything.

Yang: Well now is your chance (gets up and takes Ruby's hand)

Ruby: Wait! what are you doing?!

(They proceeded towards Blake and Suoh)

Yang: HEEELLLOOO! (waves her arm) I beleive you three may know each other.

Blake: Aren't you that girl that exploded?

Ruby: ah yeah... my name is Ruby. (holds out her hand in an effort for a friendly greeting)

Suoh: The name is Suoh Kurai. (shakes Ruby's hand)

(Blake stayed silent)

Ruby: But you can call me crater... actually just call me Ruby.

Blake: Ok...

Yang: (whisper to Ruby) what are you doing?

Ruby: (whisper back) I don't know help me.

Yang: So what's your name?

Blake: Blake.

Yang: Well Blake I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow.

Blake: Thanks.

Yang: It goes great with your... pajamas.

Blake: Right...

Yang: Nice night don't you think?

Blake: Yes it's lovely... almost as lovely as this book...that I would continue to read... as soon as you leave.

Yang: Yeah this girl is a lost cause.

Ruby: What's it about?

Blake: Huh?

Ruby: Your book. Does it have a name?

Blake: Well it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body.

(Suoh looks at Blake as she says that)

Yang: (says with disinterest) Oh yeah thats real lovely.

Ruby: I love use to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heros and monsters. Their one of the reason I wanted to be a huntress.

Blake: And why is that? Hoping you live happily ever after?

Ruby: Well I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be a hero just like in those books. Someone who fought what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves.

Blake: Thats very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.

Ruby: Well thats why we're here to make it better.

Yang: Oh! I'm so proud of my baby sister (hugs Ruby)

Suoh: Heh you two seem really close.

Yang: Oh we are.

Ruby: Ack! Cut it out!

(Ruby tries to struggle with Yang)

Blake: Well Ruby, Yang it's a pleasure to...

Weiss: What in the world is going on?! Some of us are trying to sleep.

Weiss & Yang: Not you again!

Ruby: SSSHH! guys she is right, people are trying to sleep.

Weiss: Oh now your on my side.

Ruby: I was always on your side.

Yang: Yeah whats your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice.

Weiss: She is a hazard to my health.

(Blake ignores them and blew out the candle while Suoh gets up and walks out to the balcony after a few minutes the balcony door opens and Yang walks out. Suoh looks behind him at Yang then back towards the scenery)

Yang: Hey, sorry we were a bit loud back there.

Suoh: It's ok I just wanted to catch some fresh air before I went to sleep.

Yang: Yeah same here... (Yang then tries to warm herself up by rubbing her hands across her arms due to the chilling night air. Suoh notices it and takes off his outer sweater and hands it to Yang)

Yang: No I can't take it.

Suoh: It will be rude to decline a thoughtful offer and besides this weather isn't cold to me at all.

Yang: Thanks. (takes the sweater and puts it on) It's warm.

(Suoh grabs to chairs and move it next to each other and holds his hand out with the indication for Yang to sit in the other chair)

Yang: So... what brings you hear to Beacon?

Suoh: It seemed interesting so I came here.

Yang: How long have you and Blake known each other?

Suoh: I just met her a little while after I got here. Nice girl. Did you make alot of friends since you got here?

Yang: A few here and there. I wanted to make more friends as well.

Suoh: I'm sure you will... you seem like you won't have trouble with it. Your outspoken enough it seems.

Yang: I guess I am. I'm trying to help my sister makes some friends as well. She trying hard to.

Suoh: Your little sis seem like she made friends with Blake. Not so much as for the other girl though.

Yang: Yeah Weiss seems like she has a chip on her shoulder.

Suoh: I don't think she is that bad of a person. Just misunderstood maybe.

Yang: So what about you? You made alot of friends? Maybe a girlfriend perhaps?

Suoh: Me, likewise like yourself... a few guy friends... a few girl friends...

Yang: Girlfriends? you have a few girlfriends?

Suoh: Yeah I count you as one since we're talking for quite a bit now.

Yang: I "that" girlfriends... I thought you meant something different.

Suoh: ... oh... oh that meaning... sorry for the misunderstanding... no nope... no "girlfriend"... of that sort.

Yang: yes(says silently to herself)

Suoh: Well it's getting late, so I'm going to sleep. (stands up) Don't stay up too late.

Yang: Yeah.

Suoh: good night Yang.

Yang: Good night.

End Chapter 1

A/N: Well I know Suoh isn't in it as much but I just wanted to have it tell about the other characters and use it as to build relationship with other characters. I'm not too sure who the pairing with Suoh yet... but I hope to have people get more interested in this by chapter 2. Also I'm wanting to look for three other characters to add into a new team. I need a name that starts with P, H,and R. If you guys want to send me a profile and background information I would love to add them into my story. You can even tell me how you want them to meet up.


	2. Chapter 2 Team Selecetion

Chapter 2 The Team Selection

A/N: Welcome back and just a little side note... the {} would indicate a characters thoughts... it will appear every now thoughout this story. With my last review, This being a RWBY fanfic, I would be guessing everyone should know the name of the Grimms. Ursa being the bear, Nevermore is the giant bird, and Death Stalker being the giant scorpion.

(In the locker room, as everyone is getting ready for the upcoming test, Suoh is at his locker and takes out both his katanas from the locker and puts it on his back.)

Blake: Good morning Suoh.

Suoh: (turns and smile at Blake) Morning Blake. Did you sleep well?

Blake: Yeah I got enough sleep. Are you ready for the test?

Suoh: Depends on how this test is judged... Hopefully its not boring. (closes his locker) Anyone you hoping to team up with?

Blake: I have no recommandations. Well what about you?

Suoh: Don't know many people. I just hope it's people that we all can get along.

Jaune: Ridiculous! There is no way I put my gear in locker 636. I would have remembered to count that high. Aww why does this have to happen today...

(Suoh turns around towards Jaune and starts to listen in his direction)

Weiss: So Pyrrha, have you given any thought of whose team you like to be on? I'm sure everyone is must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself.

Pyrrha: Hmm...I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may.

Weiss: Well I was thinking we can be on a team together.

Pyrrha: Well that sounds grand.

Weiss: Great. (turns around) {This will be perfect. The smartest girl in class combine with the strongest girl in class. together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now. We'll be popular, we'll be celebrity, we'll get perfect grades. Nothing can come between us now.}

(Jaune cuts in as Weiss is lost in her self thoughts)

Jaune: You know what else is great? Me (points to himself) Juane Arc, nice to meet you.

Weiss: You again?

Pyrrha: ( cuts in front of Weiss) Nice to meet you Juane.

Jaune: (cuts in front of Pyrrha) Yeah yeah yeah. So Weiss... couldn't help hearing your fondness of me the other day. (flexes one of his arm)

Suoh: {This is going to end up bad... Wonder how is he going to be shot down...}

Weiss: Oh you got to be kidding me.

Juane: Don't worry no need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumors about teeeaaamm... I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?

Pyrrha: Actually I think the teams are comprise of four students each though...

Juane: You don't say... Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team.

(Weiss rush in between Pyrrha and Juane)

Weiss: Juane is it?... Do you have any idea who you are talking to?

Juane: Not the slightest Snow Angel.

Suoh: (chuckle){snow angel? Well that is a nice compliment... if you knew her better I guess.}

Weiss: This is Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Hello again.

Weiss: Pyrrha graduated the top of her classes in Sanctum.

Juane: Never heard of it.

Weiss: She's won the Miss regional tournament 4 years in a row. A new record.

Juane: The what?

Weiss: (annoyed) She's on the front of every pumpkin pete's marshmellow flakes box.

Juane: (Gasp) Thats you?! (pointed at Pyrrha) They usually only do that for star athlete and cartoon characters.

Pyrrha: Yeah it was pretty cool, sadly the ceral wasn't very good for you.

Weiss: So after hearing all of this. Do you really think your in a position to ask "her" to be in your team?

Juane: (looks dejected) I-I guess not. Sorry.

Pyrrha: (walks up to Juane) Actually Juane I think you make a great leader.

(Suoh lifts one of his eye brow up)

Suoh: Wah?

Juane: D'oh stop it.

Weiss: Seriously? Please stop it. This kind of behavior shouldn't be encourage.

Juane: Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for Team Juane. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not suppose to do this, but maybe I can pull some strings, find a place for you, what do you say?

Suoh: I think I'm going to hurl...

Weiss: (backs away) Alright, thats a bit too close. Pyrrha a little help please.

(a javalin flew past Juane catching his hood and pulling him away from them)

Juane: AHHH! ugh!

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

Suoh: Remarkable accuracy. { I might need to keep my eye on that one... could be fun.}

(Then the intercom came on with Glynda announcing)

Glynda: All first year students, please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students, please report to Beacon cliff immediately.

(Pyrrha and Weiss walks past Juane who is stuck on a locker due to the javalin)

Pyrrha: It was nice meeting you. (takes the javalin outof the locker)

Juane: (dejectd) Likewise...

(Suoh walks up to Juane)

Suoh: Hey casanova... Need a hand? (holds out his hand to Juane)

(Yang and Ruby came up to Juane as well)

Yang: Having some trouble lady killer?

Juane: (Takes Suoh's hand and stands up) I don't understand. My dad says all women is looking for a man with confidence. Where did I go wrong?

Yang: Snow angel probably isn't the best start.

Suoh: Confident is one thing, Cockiness is another... Give you A for effort though.

Ruby: Comon Juane, lets go.

Suoh: Blake you coming?

Blake: right behind you.

(At the cliff)

Ozpin: For years you have trained to become warriors and today your ability will be evaluated in emerald forest.

Glynda: Now I'm sure many of you have heard the assignments of teams. Well allow us to put an ending to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. "Today".

Ruby: What? hugh...

Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it's in your best interest to be paired with whom you work well with.

Ruby: awww...

Ozpin: That being said. The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for four years.

Ruby: WHAT?!

Nora: See?! I told you...

Ozpin: After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die.

Juane: hehe.. (gulp)

Ozpin: You will be monitored for the duration of your initiation, but our instructor will not intervene. You will find a abandon temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropiately. Are there any questions?

Juane: Yeah um... sir...

Ozpin: Good now take your positions.

Juane: uhh sir? I've got uh... a question...

(Suoh was the first to launch off the pad. As Suoh is flying to the sky, he lookings around surveying the area and the trees in front of him. He grabs some of the branches overhead and swings from them and jumps from tree to tree lessening his speed as he goes through the forrest. He lands on the ground, rolling to buffer his fall)

Suoh: Ok landing successful. Now to head to the temple. (Suoh starts to hear a growling noise around him) or I could just be fighting these this Ursa... crap...

(Suoh ducks under the Ursa first swing and jumps over its second)

Suoh: Too slow... You going to have to do better then that to... ugh!

(Suoh was strike by another from behind and hits into a tree)

Suoh: ouch... that.. didn't go the way I had pictured it. (grasp his left katana, which is the white katana, the Izunami, and pulls it from it's sheath) let's dance teddy!

(The Ursa came charging in and Suoh slid under it also cutting down its torso as he passes it. He then stands up and turns around to the other Ursa and dodges its continious attack with quickness and kicks himself away from it. The sword starts to glow and he cuts a cross at the Ursa head and then throws his katana into its skull.)

Suoh: (retrieves his katana from its skull) I win. Nothing to it. ( numerous growls was heard all around him) Awww comon... this is getting out of hand...

(3 more Ursas comes out of the bushes)

Suoh: 3 more I got this...

(then 3 more from behind)

Suoh: Now thats a little unfair...

(2 more after that)

Suoh: Someone is laughing at me up in the sky right now... heh... uhh... bye... (Suoh runs away)

(At the ruin, Blake and Yang has reached the the temple ruin and then Suoh was seen running out of the forest cutting trees behind him causing it to collapse on the persuers. Suoh then stops in front of the girls)

Suoh: Looks like I wasn't the first one to reach here.

Yang: You seem you had a bit of a hard time.

Suoh: Just a bit...( walks to the temple ruin) Is this the relic, we were suppose to retieve? (grabs the golden King piece) I'll take this. So where is everyone else? (A girl scream was heard) Sounds like someone is in trouble.

Yang:Blake Suoh did you hear that? What should we do?

(Suoh looks at Blake who is looking up in the sky. He then looks up to the sky seeing a falling Ruby)

Ruby: Heads up!

Ruby & Juane: UGH!

(Juane appears to be fling by something from the west side of the forrest and hits ruby in the air making them both collide in a tree)

Ruby: Ugh... what was that?

Juane: *cough* Hey Ruby.

Blake: Did your sister just falls from the sky?

Yang: I...

(Then a growl was heard from the forest. Everyone looks in the direction that the noise was heard from. A Ursa came out flairing then an explosion was heard and the Ursa collapsed.)

Nora: YEEEE HAAAAAA! (rolls over the Ursa from its back and stood up) Aww it's broken... (jumps on top of the Ursa) Ewwwww...

(A man with a green gi staggers out from behind the bear)

Ren: (out of breath) Nora please dont ever do that again.

(Nora then disappears to in front of the chess pieces and grabs one)

Nora: I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle.

Ren: Nora!

Nora: Coming Ren.

Suoh: Did that girl just came here on the back of an Ursa?

(A screech was heard from another side of the forest. Pyrrha came running out of the forest getting chased by a death stalker. The Death Stalker tries to claw at Pyrrha but she dodges both attempts)

Pyrrha: Juane!

Juane: (who is still hanging from the tree) Pyrrha...

Ruby: Whoa (jumps off the branch and landed in front of Yang)

Yang: Ruby?!

Ruby: Yang!

(As Yang and Ruby was about to give each other a hug, Nora pops up between both of them)

Nora: Nora!

(Pyrrha continues to run from the death stalker)

Blake: Did she run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?

Suoh: Yup...that she is...

Yang: AARRGGHH! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?! (Yang breaths heavily from all the frustration)

(Ren walks to the group out of breath and Suoh moves away from Yang side step by side step)

Ruby: (taps Yang on her arm) Um... Yang? ( points up in the air)

(The group looks in the air and sees Weiss hanging on a Nevermore's talon)

Weiss: How could you leave me?

Ruby: I said jump.

Blake: She's going to fall.

Suoh: That she is...

Ruby: She'll be fine.

Ren: She's falling.

(Meanwhile Juane finally was able to get unstuck from the branches and is trying to catch his breath and notices that Weiss is falling. He uses this chance and jumps to catch her, trying to look heroic.)

Juane: Just dropping in? (with a suave smile on his face)

(Weiss looks down which in turn makes Juane looks down and they look at each other)

Juane: Oh god.

(They both grab onto each other as they fall)

Juane: NNnnoo!

(Juane lands on the ground first with Weiss ending up landing on his back. Juane taking all the impact of the fall)

Weiss: (Sarcasticly) My hero...

Juane: My back...

(Pyrrha on the other hand is running across the field with the death stalker still behind her, side swipes her with it's claw knocking her into Suoh)

Suoh: Ugh!...

(Gets knock down by the force of Pyyrha body)

Pyyhra: Sorry... and thanks for catching me.

Suoh: Yeah... catch...

Yang: (Sarcasticly)Great the gangs all here... now we can all die together.

Ruby: Not if I can help it. YAHHH! (runs at the death stalker)

Yang: Ruby WAIT!

(Ruby takes out her Scythe and uses it to fire behind her, using the momentum to push her forward, but was knock back by the Death Stalker.)

Ruby: (Stands back up) Don't worry. Totally fine.

(Ruby turns around and sees the Death Stalker creeping towards her. Ruby then shots it was with her Crescent Rose and turns around, sheathe her weapons and runs away)

Yang: (Runs towards Ruby) Ruby!

(As Ruby and Yang runs to each other, the Nevermore soars in the air towards Ruby. The Nevermore flaps its wing towards Ruby and Yang shooting out feather at them. The feather hits Ruby's cloak grounding her on spot.)

Suoh: Yang! WATCH OUT ABOVE YOU!

(The feathers rains down past Ruby and towards Yang. Suoh appears in front of Yang with sparks and he unshealth his Izanami and cuts down each of the feather but one of the feather cut side of his leg)

Suoh: ugh...Yang focus on your surroundings. Don't run in there blindly.

(Meanwhile Ruby continues to tug on her cloak trying to free herself)

Yang: Ruby GET OUT OF THERE!

Ruby: I'm trying!

(The Death Stalker gets close to Ruby and rears its tail back ready to strike)

Suoh: I'm coming Ruby!

Yang: RUBY!

(Just as Suoh was about to run towards Ruby, Weiss glides past him and strikes the ground causing a wall of ice to form between Ruby and freezing the Death Stalker's tail just when it was about to hit Ruby.)

Weiss: You are so childish.

(Ruby opens her eyes to see that the tail that was frozen in a wall of ice was a few inches from striker her.

Ruby: Weiss?

Weiss: and dimwitted and hyper-active and don't even get me started on your fighting style and I suppose... I can be a bit... difficult, but if we are going to do this, we are going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer...

Ruby: I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this.

Weiss: Your fine. (walks past away from Ruby)

Ruby: (takes a deep breath and says silently) normal needs... huh? whoa... (sees the death stalking just far out of it's attacking distance trying to get it's tail loose from the ice. Yang then runs and gave Ruby a big hug.)

Ruby: ugh!

Yang: I'm so happy your ok.

(Yang and Ruby looks up in the air and sees the Nevermore Flying past them)

Juane: Hey guys... (points up to the Nevermore) That thing is circling back... What are we going to do...

Weiss: Look there is no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us.

Ruby: She is right, are mission is to grab the artifacts and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things.

Juane: Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind.

(Juane and Ruby gets a piece of the artifact... Juane gets the golden Rook while Ruby gets the golden knight. Meanwhile the Death Stalker still struggles to free itself from the wall of ice. The wall of ice begins to crack)

Ren: Time we left.

Ruby: Right. Let's go. (signals everyone to start heading towards the cliffs)

(Everyone follows while Yang stops to admire her little sister)

Blake: (stops in front of Yang w) What is it?

Yang: Nothing (with a smirk on her face and continues to follow the group)

(They all are running towards a ruin near the cliff and the Nevermore past them. A ways from the group, there stands a figure of a woman, with long white hair as white as snow and wearing a black colored suit, standing atop a tree watching the group. She holds her hand out towards the group. Suoh starts to slow down due to his leg injury as the team gets further apart from him.)

Blake: (notices Suoh lagging behind and stops to wait for Suoh) Hurry up Suoh!

Suoh: I'm hurrying.

(Then a Glyph shows up on the ground between Suoh and the group and a Death Stalker came out of the ground)

Blake: SUOH!

(Then the other Death Stalker appears crashing through the trees behind Suoh)

Suoh: (looks back then forward) DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I'LL BE FINE! JUST GO! (Starts to run past the side of the ruins into the forest)

(One of the Death Stalker chased after Suoh, the other Death Stalker continues to pursue the others.)

(Suoh is starting to slow down as he pain surges throughout his leg as he is running through the forrest)

Suoh: Damn, looks like I won't be able to get away from this thing. No choice but to fight. (turns around and takes Izunami out of his sheathe, then gets into a fighting stance)

(The death stalker came crashing through and tries to swipe at Suoh with its left pincer. Suoh jumps in the air and slashes at his head three times and back flips off it as its claws tries to pinch him from behind. After Suoh landed, he quickly dash in front of the scorpion and quickly cut it a few more times and rolled under it avoiding the tail as it came down where he once was. He then runs stabs it in it's stomach with katana and rolls away leaving the katana there. He stands up holding a metal like string up and electric starts to form around his body and then it travels down the string and into the swords and shocks the scorpion. The scorpion let out a loud howl and swings claws at Suoh. Just as Suoh was about to dodge the claw, pain in his leg surges up once more causing him to freeze in place. Unable to avoid the claw attack, Suoh braces himself as the impact sent him flying into a tree and him hitting the ground afterwards.)

Suoh: Ugh... ( gets up slowly breathing heavily) I refuse to stay down.

(Suoh then grabs the hilt of his other katana, the Izunami, the black katana, pulls it out of its sheathe. Black lightning electrifying around the blade of the katana. His right hand starts to shake as the katana seems to be forcing power out of his arm and into the blade. Suoh left eye start changing from its silver glow to a deep red. His white clothes starts to be engulf by a black smog changing it to black. The Death Stalker then walks up to ready the final blow. At the moment Suoh throws the katanam piercing right through the Death Scythe and in stabs right into a tree. Suoh view starts to dim, his clothes and eye fade back to normal and he collapse onto the ground. The same figure that was atop of the tree top was now standing beside one of the tree watching the whole fight between Suoh and the Death Stalker. She turns around and walks away with a grin on her face. The only words that was heard as we walks away was the word "Ein".)

(Some time has passed, Suoh starts to wake up and sees a ceiling over him)

Suoh: ugh...my head (sits up and looks around)

( A nurse notice he has woken)

Nurse: Ah sir, are you feeling alright? Do you want me to get your friends? they are waiting in the lobby for you to wake.

Suoh: uhh...Sure I guess.

(The nurse goes out to inform the others then the gang walks in a few minutes later)

Pyrrha: How are you feeling Suoh?

Jaune: Hey man, glad your ok.

Ruby: You had all of us worried.

Yang: Do you need anything?

Blake: You feeling well?

Suoh: I'm all right. Sorry to have made you all worried.

Yang: Can you move?

Suoh: I think so... (looks at his right hand for a moment then back to the gang) Is there somewhere we need to be?

Ruby: Yeah Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch is about to announce the new team setup and they want us all to report to the stage.

Suoh: Well what are we waiting for lets go.

(At the stage, on the four screens overhead, it shows a part of their initation test and the dangers they face, as well as their school picture as Professor Ozpin makes the announcements)

Ozpin: Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie, the four of you have retreive the golden rook pieces, from this day forward you will work as Team JNPR (Juniper)... led by... Jeane Arc.

Juane: (surprised) Huh? Led by?

Ozpin: Congratulation young man.

(Pyrrha hits Juane on the shoulder with a smile on her face knocking him off his feet and the crowd laughs)

Ozpin: Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Shchnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you pick up the golden knight pieces. From this day foward you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose.

(The crowd starts to cheer)

Yang: (hugs Ruby) I'm so proud of you.

Ozpin: And finally Suoh Kurai... you alone have picked the golden king... which represent a wild card. I will give you the honor of choosing your who's team you want to be on.

Suoh: I get to pick? I guess I would perfer to be in Team RWBY. (points his left hand at Team RWBY)

Ozpin: Then Team RWBY it is. From this day forward... you five will be known as Team RWBYS.

(The crowd cheers)

(Back in the office)

Glynda: Professor Ozpin... that piece that boy picked up... it wasn't suppose to be visible in the first place.

Ozpin: yes I know. It was hidden and yet he saw it as clear as day (looks at the monitor and it shows a replay of Suoh picking up the King chess piece) He even single handly defeated a Death Stalker... even if it was by a margin... not an easy task for a first year...although somehow I am not surprised. This year will prove to be quite interesting indeed.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Well end of chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Starting from here the story should be more original story then following the original RWBY story line. I might use the faunas and white fang story route as well but I'm not sure yet... still haven't decided. As always... please leave your reviews, your likes, and dislikes about this or any of the chapters, advice of how I can make this any better, or just a word or two of thoughts. I also welcome any reviews of future predication to give me ideas for the next part of the story. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for taking the time to read this. 


	3. Chapter 3 Settling In

Chapter 3 Settling In

A/N: Well Chapter 3 is now release. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took awhile I have been studying and am still studying, but I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible. Feedback is always welcome. Sorry If the chapter is a bit short but I wanted to post a updated as soon as possible and this seems like a good time.

(A few weeks has past since the team was formed, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are all in one room. Suoh got his own room next door. He refused to be in the same room as the girls for obvious reason and knew he wont last long in a room full of girls. Professor Ozpin granted himself a room with one other addition at his request. Ruby was the first to wake out of the four girls. As she wakes up, a delicious small came in through the window from next door.)

Ruby: ... wah?! What is this smell? I can't stop my mouth from drooling...

(Ruby still in her pajamas, starts to proceed out of the room and stops in front of Suoh's door)

Ruby: The smell was coming from Suoh's room.(Ruby knocks on Suoh's door and he opens it. Ruby takes a good look at Suoh, who is wearing red gym shorts and a white tank top. Ruby feels her face flush seeing that Suoh keeps himself in shape.)

Ruby: Hey Suoh What are you cooking? It smells delicious.

Suoh: oh sorry about that. I thought I had all the smell was able to escape from the window.

Ruby: Well we had our window open as well so the smell went in through our open window.

Suoh: oh sorry if the smell bother you. I just had the kitchen installs and couldn't wait to start cooking. Comon in, your in luck I just made extras so come in and dig in.

Ruby: Alright!

(Ruby ran in excitedly without a second to spare. Suoh walks to the kitchen to get the food ready, but when Suoh turns, he sees the whole gang sitting at his table, and he nearly drop the dishes that was in his hands)

Yang: Seems delicious Suoh. You rock for inviting us in here.

Blake: I didn't know you can cook.

Weiss: I'll give you the pleasure of serving me.

Suoh: HEY!... ugh... fine but just this once, but you all are going to help me set the table and I'll leave you to wash the dishes for the trade off.

(Everyone set up the table and after the food is laid out, started eating.)

Blake: What is this? (holds her hand to her mouth)

Weiss: What did you do to this food?!

Yang: This...

Ruby: Oh my god...

(everyone then cheers)

Weiss: This is better then a five star restaurant cuisine!

Blake: I can't believe you can make food this good.

Ruby: Oh my god I can eat this all day.

Suoh: My food isn't nowhere that good.

Ruby: No seriously this is to die for.

Weiss: Now your being concided.

Suoh: This is actually the first time anyone besides myself to eat my own cooking.

Yang: I approve of you Suoh. (jokingly)Will you marry me?

Suoh: I will have to decline your proposal.

Yang: What? Why?!

Suoh: I will not marry someone who is only after my culinary skills.

Yang: Awww.

Suoh: Well enough talking let's finish this meal and clean up.

Yang: So Suoh, I know we haven't really sat down and really got to know you. Tell us something about yourself.

(Suoh holds his index finger out while covering his mouth, indicating to wait while he finish his food that was in his mouth.)

Suoh: (Puts down his utensil) Well, before I came to Beacon, I was working as a mercenary.

Weiss: Why would you do such a dangerous job at such a young age?

Suoh: Well I'm... an orphan. That was the only way for me to make money.

Weiss: Oh sorry.

(The room got quiet)

Suoh: Don't worry about it... (trying to break the silence) Anyways, apparently somehow I caught Professor Ozpin attention somehow and now I'm here.

Ruby: well you don't have to worry, your not alone now... you have us.

Yang: Yeah.

Blake: So you were a mercenary... what were some the things you have to do?

Suoh: Many things minor and major things... some of the things I can't mention.

Blake: Did you kill anyone?

Suoh: no I refused to.

Blake: Well thats good to hear.

Suoh: There are a part of my memory that I can't recall about myself. I don't really recall much from before I became a mercenary. It's all a blur to me.

Ruby: Amnesia?

Suoh: Most likely, but I don't really try to remember.

Yang: You don't want to remember your past?

Suoh: Well the way I think about it... the past is the past, it made me the way I am, but I figured I will remember it eventually... and if not it doesn't matter to me.

Blake: Your strong to be able to think that way.

Suoh: More like too lazy to find out... it's too troublesome.

Weiss: I would like to know about my past if I don't remember it.

Suoh: Yeah I understand it. I just get a feeling that it would be in my best interest not to find out.

Blake: You think you might have done something bad?

Suoh: Could be... You never know. (resumes eating)

Yang: how come you didn't tell me this before?

Suoh: Well I just met you at the time so I didn't really feel a need to tell you about it.

Yang: Oh yeah I almost forgot (stands up and walks out the door)

Ruby: Where are you going Yang?

Yang: I need to get something.

(everyone was wondering what Yang had to do seeing that she got up quickly. Yang comes back to the room holding a sweater)

Yang: Oh yeah I almost forgot to give this...back...to... you... ( just realise that she said that in front of her group)

(all the girls look at Yang with their eyes all lit up and a smirk on their faces, while Suoh facepalm himself knowing what is about to happen)

Ruby: Yang... I was wondering where you got that sweater from... You didn't tell me it was Suoh's.

Yang: I-I...

Weiss: And why do you have his sweater?

Yang: I... Um...

Blake: (Leer at Suoh) Suoh...

Suoh: It's nothing like your thinking...

Yang: Yeah this is a misunderstanding girls.

Ruby: And you just now going to give it back to him sis?

Yang: I couldn't find the right time.

Suoh: Well bad timing now...

(Ruby Weiss and Blake looks at each other and then smiled)

Ruby: look at the time... Blake, Weiss can you help me out with the thing you promised me?

Blake: What thing?

Ruby: You know... that "thing"

Blake: that thing?... Oh that thing... Weiss lets go.

Weiss: Wait I want to find out more...

(Before Weiss got to finish her sentence Ruby and Blake carried Weiss out of the room)

Suoh: well that happened...

Ruby: (Pops her head back in) Sis... you do know we are going to question you about this later.

Suoh: ...

Yang: ...

Ruby: tehe later. (closes the door)

Suoh: I feel like I... might... be missing something...

Yang: (blushes) Yeah... this is not what they are insenuating.

Suoh: (smiles) oh it isn't?

Yang: Oh no it's not.

Suoh: Oh yeah... (looks at the calender) tomorrow is Valentine's day.

Yang: It is.

Suoh: Well do you have a valentine for tomorrow?

Yang: I had a few people asked me.

Suoh: And your reply?

Yang: I turned them down.

Suoh: How come?

Yang: I just didn't feel like it.

Suoh: So you don't want one?

Yang: (grabs her hair and pulls it to her side stroking it) Well they didn't ask it right.

Suoh: Ask it right? (gets up and walks up to Yang)

Yang: What are you doing? (takes a few steps back and now her back is to the wall)

(Suoh walks up to Yang and places his hand on the wall right above her shoulder)

Suoh: Well how about I ask... Yang Xiao Long... Will you like to be my Valentine?

Yang:(blushes) ... uh... sure... ok...

Suoh: (surprised) Huh? sure?

Yang: umm...

Suoh: (puts his hand behind his head and scratches, not knowing what to say)

Yang: Well I got to go (quickly walks out of the room)

Suoh: Didn't think she would accept it. Well (puts his hand under his chin) No matter... guess I'll see it to the end... Now... what to do for tomorrow... (thinks) hmmm...

A/N: Well Chapter 3 has ended and I know it's a bit short, but I just wanted to post up something so the readers will have something to read. I'll try to keep the chapter long as first two, but you'll probably get some short chapters every now and then. Look forward to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Valentine's Day

Chapter 4 Valentine's Day

A/N: Well I hope you guys was looking forward to this new chapter. It is actually suppose to be combine with the chapter 3 but it was broken into two separate chapter. Let me know if you guys prefer short quick chapter or a longer chapter. I'm going to put the next chapter on hold due to me having to study for my exam so I wont be working on the next chapter until the end of next week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know if you guys

Ruby: WHAT?! Suoh ask to be your Valentine?

Weiss: So do you guys have the day planned out of what is going on?

Yang: I don't know.

Ruby: Well shouldn't you go see him? or is it he will go see you?

Blake: So how did he ask you?

Yang: He just ask normally I guess.

Ruby: Oh really?

Yang: Whatever... I'm going to take a shower.

(A hand mirrior poped out of the corner of the open window and the reflection on the mirror was used to survey the room. It shows Ruby on the top right bunk bed Weiss in the bottom left, and Blake on the bottom left. Once no one is paying attention to his side,Suoh pulls back the mirror and toss the bouquet of roses and box of chocolate onto Yang's bed.)

Suoh: Well that's done Stage 1 is done. Now for the Lion to seek the prey.

(Juane saw Suoh running the the courtyard and decides to call out to him)

Juane: HEY! SUOH!

Suoh: (stops) yeah? Whats up?

Juane: Hey man, there something I wanted to ask you.

Suoh: What is bothering you?

Juane: Well I had Pyrrha ran up and gave me hug for leaving her flowers and chocolate.

Suoh: aww thats sweet.

Juane: But it wasn't me that gave it to her

Suoh: Maybe it was meant to be from you.

Juane: I don't want to take another persons thoughtfulness.

Suoh: Juane... your a true considerate person you know that? Thats a very good trait to have. I'll tell you something... I left those for her to find... but it wasn't from me... it was from you. I noticed you wanting to thank her for being there for you... for training you. Let's just say thats a thiank you from you to her.

Juane: And what happen if it didn't turn the way you thought it would?

Suoh: But it didn't now... did it? If the outcome becomes undesirable... then change it... with your own hands.

Juane: Well thanks Suoh. But next time I perfer to do it myself. (holds his fist up)

Suoh: Sure. (fist bumps Juane)

(A gunshot was heard from a distance and a few seconds later Yang lands in front the two)

Suoh: And the lion has got his eye on the prey...

Yang: Suoh I've found you. You think your slick huh?

Suoh:Yes I have considered myself to be that at times.

Yang: Thanks for the flowers and chocolates, but I woud give rather you it to me in person.

Suoh: You think I could give it to you in front of the team? They would have a field day with me. Well it's a little eariler then I expected but let's go.

Yang: Huh? Where we going?

Suoh: To show you a dream.

Yang: Huh?

Suoh: For today, I will pamper you and make this one of your best time. That I will assure you.

(Juane pushes Suoh's back)

Juane: Well get to it... Valentine's day is ticking away.

Suoh: Let's go Yang.

(They spent the day entire day together, going out to a restaurant, going to dances, and going to an amusement park together that night. It was a night like nothing Yang has experienced. It was indeed something like a dream that Yang has dreamt. Suoh actions has surprised her and made her laugh. At the end of the night, Suoh walks Yang back to RWBY's room and stop in front of the door.)

Yang: (Holding a teddy bear that Suoh has won in her arms) Thanks for showing me a great time.

Suoh: Yeah I had fun.

Yang: So was tonight considered a date?

Suoh: A date?! (thinks a min) hmm... Well if you consider it a date then yes it is, but you don't then its not.

Yang: What does that mean?

Suoh: Whatever you want it to mean. Well this marks the end of the day.

Yang: not just yet... (walks up to Suoh and gives him a kiss on the cheek)

(The kiss took Suoh by surpriesed)

Yang: Now it's the end of the date. (walks into her room)

Suoh: ( A bit of a shock)

(Suoh took a walk through the gymnasism while lost in thought)

?: Well well seems like you had a good time.

(Suoh turns to see a shadowy figure standing at the end of the gymnasism... Meanwhile in Professor Ozepin office)

Ozepin: (takes a sip of his coffee) This is a surprising turn of event. What brings you here Professor Hosson?

(Professor Hosson wears a khaki suit and glasses and seems to know both Professor Ozepin and Glynda Goodwitch)

Hosson: I'm just came here just to show my kids around before the tournament.

Ozepin: What do you mean? where are the kids?

Hosson: They should be giving them a proper greetings.

Ozepin: What are you planning?

Hosson: Just a friendly greeting before the big tournament.

(Yang who enters her room sees 4 unfamilar faces sitting on the table with 3 girls on the ground)

?1: (A girl with black hair tied back in a pony tail,amber eyes, with her bangs split in the front and wears a black dress with a flower in the middle of her chest, two daggers crossed behind her belt) for a bunch of girls who was said to be dangerous we surely defeated them quickly.

?2: (a girl with white hair, blue eyes down to her chin and has red tip all around with a light blue scarf around her neck and a pink midriff exposes her stomach and black sleeves with cutout at her shoulder and a pink skirt and boots) well looks like the final member is here.

?3: (A boy with brown hair green eyes, white jacken cit down on the wait and black pants and shoes, possessing a 2 handed sword on his back) This is a disappointment.

?4: (The last member another boy, with short blond hair and green eyes. Black jacket with white fluff around the neck area and an orange t shirt and a grey pants that has a pain attach from the right hip to the back right pocket. He props a twin blade into his shoulder) Should I get this one?

(On the other side of school for TEAM JNPR was also ambushed. Nora was put into a corner with dual guns pointed at her and Ren both tied with their hands behind their back by a oriental black haired male that weild weapon very similar to Ren but instead of daggers pointing down it pointed up. Pyrrha was held down by a girl with brown hair tied back with a purple bow and wears a white shirt with a purple sleevless shirt and brown skirt. Juane has both his sword and shield out and pointed at a male short blue hair with a pony tail and an golden earring on his left ear with a blue shirt and a golden spear emprinted on it and long gray jeans. He weilds a red spear which are pointed at Juane)

(In the gymnasium, Suoh stares at the shadow figure standing on the stage, Suoh taking a hold on his Izunami in his hand. An hostile aura emits from the stage. Suoh's eyes start to glow.)

End Chapter 4 

A/N: Done! We'll I'll see you all in a week until then please leave me feedbacks and advice on things that the story could be missing. I also would like to hear ideas of people predicting what would happen next to give me ideas. I wouldn't want to be hit with writers block the moment I get back to writing again.


	5. Chapter 5 Looming Darkness

Chapter 5 Looming Darkness

A/N: Well I had a brainstorm of idea and write this between my break of studying but figured I wanted to write this down and ideas kept coming in until it became like this... I feel like I'm rushing this or I'm just not adding enough story for the other characters. Let me know what you guys think. Any advice would be nice. Hope you Enjoy.

(Suoh was thrown across the room. The force knock the wind out of him)

?: Your suppose to be the one who was able to take out a Death Stalker single-handed? I thought you would be stronger then this. What a big let down. Comon show me the power that allowed you to take that death scythe alone.

Shou: (stands up and wipe the blood away from his lips) ...

?: (gets into a fighting stance and readies his gun blade) so are you ready to take me seriously?

Shou: Who the hell do you think you are?

(A female with snow white hair, sat stop the basketball goal frame and was observing the two)

?: I'm just a thrill seeker trying to find a worthy challenge. I was ordered to test your potential.

Shou: Is that so...

?: Just a guy dropping by to give the locals a greeting. The name is Maverick Anderson.

Shou: ...

(For some reason, Suoh starts to feel his blood starts pumping. A strange yet familiar feeling starts to creep into him. It's the feeling of excitement, but he knows he can't stay still to wonder about this feeling but instead let's himself be carried by it.)

Maverick: I did give you time to draw your weapon, now...

(Before Maverick can finish his sentence, Shou tries to stab him but dodged. As Suoh miss the lunge, he quickly swings overhead of him and jumps up with his katana still pressing down at his opponent's blade, grabs ahold of his opponent shirt and uses his weight as he comes down and throws him over his body into the ground. A spark ran across Suoh's body onto Maverick but was stop as Maverick quickly recovers, grabs Suoh arm that still grabbing his shirt, then spin his own body around and kicks Suoh leg making him fall. Both parties quickly rolled backward.)

Maverick: Thats more like it. Thats the way it should be. Hmm...( A jolt of lightning appeared around his right shoulder.)... {my arm feels numb.}

Suoh: We can stop right now before it gets any worse.

Maverick: (aims his gun at Suoh) For you. (starts shooting a few bullets at Suoh)

(Suoh dodges the bullet but was nicked on his left cheek by one of the bullet and ran towards Maverick. He quickly duck under the blade and slash upward, but Maverick dodge to the side and kick Suoh in the chest, knocking him off his feet and hitting the ground. Suoh recovers by rolling backward and threw a lightning bolt out. Maverick barely dodges the bolt and shoots a few more shots at Suoh. Suoh runs to the side then towards his opponent. He jumps high in the air using the lighting of the gym to to block Maverick's vision and cuts down. Maverick parries the attack then attempts to cut Suoh on his side. Suoh not using both hand for the downward slash, use his right hand and grabs a hold on Maverick's shoulder and uses the force of him coming down, bends his elbow landing it into Maverick's face. Suoh lands on his feet while Maverick falling to the floor, drops his blade and grabs ahold of Suoh's right arm pulls himself back up and behind him then use his left hand places it right behind Suoh's shoulder. A loud crack rang out as Maverick dislocate Suoh's shoulder.)

Suoh:AHHHHHH! (Suoh drops his katana,fell into his knees holding his arm)

Maverick: Heh, thats what you get for thinking you can take me on boy... (kicks Suoh in the face)

(Suoh lies there on the ground unmoving in a daze)

Suoh: {... what is happening? }

(Maverick picks up Suoh by his collar and then continues to punch him)

Suoh: { My body is not responding... Am I going to die?} (He sees Maverick mouth moves but can't make out the words that is coming out) { I can't lose here... If only I was stronger... I need more power...}

(A Female voice rings in Suoh's head)

Female Voice: If it's power you seek, then you already have it. It just needs to be released.

Suoh: {How?!}

Female Voice: Give yourself in to the bloodlust.

(Suoh's eyes both wide open and now glowing red, black smog starts to surround him like it was consuming his body. He then grabs onto the next incoming punch and kicks Maverick back)

Maverick: Didn't think you have any more fight left in you. Seems like you have a few trick still up your sleeve.

(Suoh stands back up and his clothes now all black and his face now fully recovered. He takes a look at his located shoulder and holds his left hand arm. He then immediately slams it into his right shoulder popping it back into place.)

Maverick: I haven't heard of a person with a healing semblence. (stares with a bit of amazement and caution)

(Suoh then holds his hand out, a black lightning was shot out at a faster pace then Maverick anticipated. Maverick barely dodges out of the way. The lightning then bounce from where he was towards him. It knocks Maverick over half the gym length back. Maverick now feeling as if his body is starting to not respond to what his mind is trying to tell itself, figures if this battle continues it might just be the end of him if Suoh actually intending to finish the fight. A girl jumps down between the two facing Suoh)

Female: I think you should go along now. You've done your part in this already. I will take it from here.

Maverick: Who are you?

Female: (old english accent) I don't think you have the time for this. And heed my warning... if you utter a word of this to anyone... you want to die. We shall meet again.

Maverick: (feeling a eerie feeling from this woman, Maverick just nods and ran off)

Female: Now (looks around ) This is not the time for you to be losing control of yourself just just barely awaken... this is not your time (teleports to Suoh and touches his forehead) I will see you again Ein...

(After Suoh returns back to normal, he looks around and notices the gym was back to normal with no damage and no one to be seen in the gym.)

Suoh: What happened...I thought I was in a fight and then... was I imagining it?

(Ozepin appears in front of Suoh)

Ozepin: Are you all right?

Suoh: Yeah... I think I am.

Ozepin: I'm glad your safe. Now lets get back to my office. I have to have a word with everyone.

Suoh: Right.

(In RWBY room, Yang eyes turned red and a explosion erupted. Yang took no time to engage the enemies. Yang dashes at ?2, engages her gauntlets then threw a punch, ?2 guarded but the sheer foce caused her to fly back and through the window. Yang continued to go after ?2 trying to get her away from the others knowing full well she couldn't defeat all 4 of them at if taken on at once. ?2 did a back flip and landed on her feet only to skid back few feet. Yang noticed that the girl was holding two tonfa in front of her to block Yang's strike. Before allowing another second to past, Yang rush and continues her assault. Left, right, right, left, and then another left, right, Yang trying to keep the pressure and refuses to even slow down. The other 3 people just stood by and watched as Yang continuing her assault on ?2. Yang seeing that she can't geet through by normal means, then clutches her fist even thighter swing with a right hook into ?2's Tonfa and shot her gaunlets breaking her guard. The watchers was surprised and wasn't expecting a blow that can deliver such furious impact and blasting her tonfa out of her hands. Yang then lowered her body to the left moving as quickly as she can. The blonde threw her left hook aiming for the kidney. Another blast was heard from Yang's gauntlet. For a slight second everything felt like time has stop. Yang just realize just before the blast she felt no impact. Yang then noticed that her arm was being held still by ?2's right arm and right knee. Yang then looks up to see that ?2 had her leght hand up and started to come down back handing the brawler.)

?2: You bastard!

(Yang closes her eyes and clentch her teeth awaiting the impact to connect. After a few seconds pass, Yang was wondering why nothing connected and opened her eyes. She sees Goodwitch behind ?2 with her wand pointed at her throat while the other three people surrounded and pointing their weapons at Goodwitch.)

Glynda: Now would you really want to see what I'm capable with.

?2: (holds both her hands up in surrender) Only fools will dare to challenge the SS-rank huntress.

Glynda: Now students please leave now.

?1: Alright everyone, our fun is done for today.

(All the intruder lowers their weapon and and walks away)

?2: Maybe next time we will finish this fight blondie.

Glynda: Are they alright?

Yang: Yeah looks like it. Who are they?

Glynda: I'll explain it later.

(at the battle ground for Team JNPR, Hosson appeared beside them)

Hosson: Alright thats enough of that.

(The oriental withdrew both his guns, puts it away and started to walk off. The girl gets off Pyrrha)

Brown haired girl: Sorry about that, no hard feelings alright? (smile)

Pyrrha: What do you mean no hard feelings? You guys ambushed us.

Brown haired girl: We was ordered to. My name is Sakuya Mizuho. (holds her hand out) We were only testing you.

(Pyrrha seeing that Sakuya was talking to her in kind words, doesn't know if she should be angry anymore or worried, but takes her hand and stood up)

Blue haired guy: (pulls his weapon e back) fine but I wanted to have a bit more fun.

Juane: What is going on here? Was this some kind of trick?

Sakuya: Aoi, Let's go. (speaking to the blue haired male. The group disappeared leaving Team JNPR and Professor Hosson standing there.)

Hosson: If this is how strong professor Ozepin's kids are I question this academy standards.

(Hosson walks away from team JNRP)

Ren: What the heck was that all about?

Nora: They weren't very nice.

(back in a Airship leaving Beacon academy)

Hosson: So what did you all think of your opponents?

Sakuya: I thought it was interesting. Even though I had her pressed down, I can see it in her eyes that, that red hair girl is strong. Only reason we took them down so fast is because we had the advantage of surprised.

Aoi: That boy... there is something about his aura that bugged me.

?1: they left their guard down way too easy, but I want to see that little girl with the scythe can do.

?2: What about the fire in that blond's eyes? It sent shiver of excitement down my spine once she realize her teammates were in trouble. I call dibs on her for the tournament.

?3:Not to mention she took you by surprised with that little trick in her gloves. Guess I'll call for the black haired girl with the bow.

?2: Hakito, she just got lucky thats all.

?4: Well that leaves the Snow fairy to me.

Hosson: And Maverick... how was your opponent?

Maverick: (thinks back to what the female said.)

{Female: If you utter a word of this... you will die.}

Maverick: I never got the chance to encounter him...

Hosson: That's a shame.

(At the Headmaster's Office, TEAM RWBYS and JNPR are gathered, Suoh entering in a little after the rest entering.)

Ozepin: Let's start off, I apologize for the rude way that the other team has treated you.

Yang: What the hell was that?! They just barge in our room like they own it and think we'll let it off just like that?

Ozepin: Now calm down Yang. Your teammate wasn't hurt. They was just knock out for the time being.

Suoh: (Stands near the door quietly)

Pyrrha: why did this happen?

Glynda: I'll answer that for you Professor. There is a school to school tournament that is held once every 4 years here on Beacon. It is a test to be held for evaluation of two chosen teams from the school to represent them against another school.

Ran: So I'm guessing we are the two teams that will be entering the tournament.

Glynda: Yes you are correct.

Yang: (her eyes turned red and flames surrounded her,slams both her fist together) Good I would like another chance at that girl. I'll make her pay for what she did to my sister.

Ruby: Yang I'm ok. It wasn't anything serious.

Juane: They just came out of no where and attacked us.

Ozepin: (Trying to calm everyone down) now everyone calm down. Just take this as part of your training. The tournament will start in 2 months time, but before then I would like for you all to get some rest. It's getting late. We'll talk about this again at a later time. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, your room should have been returned back to normal now. I've sent some people to return it back to normal. You may leave now. (Everyone starts to leave) Suoh... I would like to have a word with you.

Yang: (immediately stop and question Ozepin) What did Suoh do?

Suoh: (walks up to Yang and smiles) Yang don't worry it's nothing... don't worry about me.

Yang: But...

Suoh: Everything is going to be all right. You should go rest... Sorry that your Valentine's day had to end like this.

(Blake noticed that Suoh was trying to reassure Yang)

Blake:(Puts her hand over Yang shoulder) Comon he said everything will be all right. (looks at Suoh) I'm sure he'll fill us in on the details.

(Suoh waves off to the team and closes the door behind them)

Suoh:...

Ozepin: Glynda may I have a word with him alone.

Glynda: Yes... I will take my leave.

(Glynda leaves the room)

Ozepin: Now Suoh... it is Suoh I'm talking to correct?

Suoh: (looks at Ozepin confusingly) What are you talking about Professor?

Ozepin: (sigh) If you don't know then thats quite alright, but from now on, I would suggest you to practice caution.

Suoh: Right.

Ozepin: You may go now.

(Suoh nods and walks out the door)

Ozepin: Lets just hope it's my imagination.

(Suoh gets back into his room and laid on his bed, his hand over his forehead)

Suoh: What is going on with me back there... (remembers back at when he was fighting Maverick) What happen back there? I remember fighting and getting my shoulder dislocated and losing... was it all a dream? I just need some time to think... everything felt so real... (he remembers the words "give into your bloodlust"}... just from hearing those words in his mind sent a shiver down his spine) ...

Chapter 5 END

A/N: And now it ended... not sure if this is a good place to stop... was thinking about adding another scene here but it was getting late so I thought about wrapping it up here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter "Looming Darkness". I thank you all for taking your time in reading my fanfic and hope to get more people to enjoy this. Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6 Incident Yet to Come

Chapter 6 Incident Yet to Come

A/N: Sorry everyone for the late update. Been busier then I expected the last two weeks. The chapter is being worked and I was trying to get some ideas for the upcoming parts. I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know if the story is starting to slow down or seems to go off course. Been hitting a few writers block but I will persevere. I hope you enjoy the chapters that is to come. This chapter is longer then the others to make up for the unexpected long delay.

(One night a few days later, Suoh wakes up in the middle of the night, staring at his celing)

Suoh:... My body feels so tired...

(He turns over to look at his alarm clock. 11:52P.M.)

Suoh: I've only been asleep for a hour and half... I don't feel like getting up...(rolls around to the other side and hugs his body pillow, but he notices it was soft and warm) ... {This is a little weird... Why is my pillow warm...} (He starts to feel on it and a head cam out from his blanket looking up at him... Suoh eyes widen as he starts to notice the face)

Yang: That tickles...

Suoh: YANG!? (immediatly Suoh backs up and falls out of his bed and hit his head on the ground... he stands up and then looks around, but seen no one. He realize that it was just a dream and lets out a big sigh... now awakern... he walks to his door to the balcony and walks out) Why the heck am I dreaming about Yang...

(A glass breaking was heard to his side and immediately Suoh froze... He notices what he had said out loud and hearing the glass break could only mean one of a few things... that someone heard him... in the direction of the sound... it was from Team RWBY... so it could be any of the girls...)

Suoh: {Please don't let it be her... please don't let it be her...}

(Suoh slowly turns to the direction of where the noise was heard)

(Meanwhile... rewind about 10 mins ago... 2 girls are sitting out on the balcony, Blake drinking a glass of cold milk and Yang drinking a glass of lemonade.)

Yang: Thanks for helping me calm down Blake.

Blake: Your welcome. I'm here for you. So how did you two date go?

Yang: ( Looks away ) it wasn't a date...

Blake: Really? I could have sworn it's a date... two people... a male and a female... alone... what did you two do?

Yang: (looks at Blake and says in a low voice ) we went out to eat, dance, and an amusement park...

Blake: eat out in a restaurant... dance... and an amusement park... "alone, just the two of you"... sounds kind of like a date to me...

Yang: Well he said it wasn't a date... well not exactly...

Blake: (folds her hand together) He even won you a big teddy bear... its a date...

Yang: ( gives up seeing that she can't win) ok it's a date...

Blake: Well how you feel about him?

Yang: I don't know... ( grabs her hair to the side and strokes it) I just don't know... I mean he... but then he... (trying to get an answer out of her mouth but her words seems to always draw a blank and she can feel raising to her head causing her to blush uncontrollable... if it wasn't for the night consealing her blushful face, it would have been plain as day to see) I don't know if he likes me...

Blake: (smirks) If it wasn't so dark... I swear you are blushing from ear to ear. Does Yang have a crush on our teammate? (seeing the chance that she can tease Yang, Blake is taking full advantage of it, not letting the chance slips by)

Yang: I am not...

(A noise was heard but wasn't clear was heard then aloud thud was heard next door and both girls looks at that direction)

Blake: What was that?

Yang: I don't know...

(Both girls stays silent for awhile)

Yang: Maybe something just fell down...

Blake: Anyways back to the subject... Comon you can be honest with me Yang.

Yang: I don't know if I like him ok?... now keep your voice down before you wake Weiss or Ruby... I don't want them to start interrogating me on this too... It was hard enough to hide it from Weiss but my sister... I barely manage... (takes a sips of her drink through the straw)

?: Why the heck am I dreaming about Yang?

(Blake drops her drink after she heard that. Yang eyes widen as her brain slowly process what it just heard... refusing to believe what apparently what it was. She then examines Blake face and sees it was with surprised and disbelief. Blake starts to slowly tilt to the side getting a better look behind Yang. Yang slowly turns around then her eyes meet up with the eyes of another. Yang brains starts to process what it sees... It was Suoh... looking right at her... with his eyes widen with surprised as well... Yang too then drops her drink out of disbelief, forgotten that she was even holding a drink, the straw still hanging in her mouth. Suoh slowly backs away, opens his balcony door, walked in, and shuts it)

Yang: That was Suoh... (the straw falls out of her mouth)

Blake: Yup...

Yang: He was outside...

Blake: Yup...

Yang: He heard us...

Blake: Yup... Yang you drop your drink...

Yang: So did you Blake...

Blake: ... Yup... I did...

Yang: ( Covers her face) Oh my gosh... How much did he here? ( Slumps down covering her face in embarrassment) What did he hear? How much did he hear? What did I just hear?

Blake: (grabs her left arm) I feel embarrassed for you... I think I heard him saying he was saying... " Why the heck am I dreaming about Yang?"... I wasn't paying attention behind you so I don't know how much he heard...

Yang: I could just die right now... (stands back up) I'm going to go to sleep and pretend this never happen...

Blake: But it did...

Yang: Shut up Blake! (runs back into the room and Blake follows)

(Back in Suoh's room)

Suoh: (holding on the door knob of his balcony door) ... Damn damn damn damn damn... why didn't I pay attention to my surroundings? Why did I have to say it out loud... why did I walk out of there all drowsy... I am so screwed... Now I have two problems to think about... thanks to that incident. (as he sighs and walk to his bed, he ponders how he will face them tomorrow)... first it's one thing and now its another... give me a break... my life is hectic as is... this... bites...

(Suoh lies down on his bed staring at his ceiling wondering what to do... now he has two problems... one... what is this chill that is starting to loom around him and the other of what would his teammate Yang think of the incident that happens... as he keeps thinking about it he slowly drifts off to sleep)

(The next day started off normal like any other of school. The students sat down in Professor Peter Port's class before it began. Team RWBY sat in the front row while Suoh sat at the upper left corner away from everyone else, Team JPNR sat on the bottom left. Ruby sees Suoh and waves for him to come over but only was met with a mere wave back from Suoh. Weiss sits there trying to get ready for her class, while Yang and Blake sits there talking to each other. As Ruby gets up and started to walk towards Suoh, the other three sat there and looks at Suoh. Blake was the 2nd person to wave to Suoh when she notices he was finally in the class as well then Yang and Weiss.)

Ruby: Good morning Suoh. Why don't you come down to us and sit with all of us?

Suoh: (makes up a lie) Sorry I'm not good with being in front of the class.I perfer to be away from there.

Ruby: Oh then we all can sit up here then.

Suoh: Wait Ruby, maybe that wouldn't...

(Before Suoh could finish his sentence, Ruby has signal everyone to come up where Suoh is. Blake and Yang pack up there stuff and quickly walks up towards them. Blake apparently saying something to Yang making her hit Blake's shoulder as Blake giggle. Weiss giving a big sigh before deciding to follow her team. Suoh now, feeling a bit uneasy with his teammates around, waves to his teammate as they sat around him. Ruby sat next to Suoh and Weiss next to Ruby while Blake and Yang sat below him.)

Blake: Good morning Suoh... You know you could have sat with us... we are your teammates.

Suoh: heh yeah I know. I just don't do well in front. We all could have just sat there.

Yang: We can't have you sitting here all alone like a lost child now.

Suoh: "Lost" huh?

Ruby: By the way Suoh,-

(before Ruby could finish her sentence, the bell rang and class was starting. Everyone sat in Port's class as he goes on one of his rant about his past, having brave the depths and defeating Grimms. After an agonizing day, school was out. Everyone packed their stuff to leave. Suoh was called by Juane and Ren to meet them at the training area while the remaining group of Team JNPR and TEAM RWBYS went shopping on a girls day out.)

(At the training area)

Suoh: Hmm.. I didn't know they had a training simulator.

Juane: Yeah Ren found out the whereabouts for it a few days ago.

Ren: I took a crack at it. It actually pretty useful and gauges our Aura accordingly. When your Aura hits red, it means your unfit for battle.

Suoh: seems simple enough. Have you shown the others about this yet?

Juane: No we haven't yet.

Suoh: So guess we'll have some guy time and get some stress out with this battle simulator huh? yeah I would like a good work out to get my mind out of things as of late.

Ren: OK. Here put these on. (He hands them both some gadgets) This will show your Aura status. I'll go ahead and input the commands for the training area.  
Juane: sounds easy enough.

Ren: Oh by way... You will feel the damage you take in this simulator so don't be surprise if it becomes realistic.

Juane: So what are we fighting?

Ren: Grimms. Computer input command: Area Fallen Ruins, Units: Ursas, Difficulty: Class E level 2, Participate: Juane Arc, Suoh Kuroi, and Lie Ren.

Suoh: Class E?

Ren: You have start start off low since you just started.

Suoh: Alright.

Computer: Initializing command. Area Fallen Ruins, units: Ursas, Difficulty: Class E level 2, Participate: Juane Arc, Suoh Kuroi, and Lie Ren. Commencing Protocol.

(The facility started to shift over changing into a old Ruins. What once was a empty facility now mounds of rubble and pillars formed in its place. The group stand atop of a circular room surrounded by walls and hallways. If they didn't know it was a fighting simulator that they were in, it would have been mistaken for the real thing.)

Ren: Put on the visor, the battle will start when I give the word.

(Everyone puts on their visor and gauges starts to show up on the top right corner of their vision)

Ren: This will keep you updated with your aura level.

Suoh: Wow nice...

Juane: I didn't think this school would have something like this.

Ren: You like? ok now press the button on the stick you are holding.

(When they did an orange hologram came out of the sticks replicating their weapons)

Suoh: Not bad. (moves his katanas around) dual welding huh... haven't done this in long time.

Juane: I'm liking this so far.

Ren: Computer initiate battle start.

Computer: Initiating Battle commencing in 5...4...3...

(Juane notices that that Suoh gauge is already in the yellow from the start)

Juane: Hey Suoh did you hurt yourself?

Suoh: No I don't think I did. (He notices his Aura gauge already is at midway) Hey what the heck?! Why is my life on half already?!

Computer: 2...1...

Ren: We'll have to figure that out later... might be a glitch in the system.

Computer: Start!

(Growls starts being heard from the many hallways)

Suoh: Fine by me... I like to play with a handicap for the enemy anyways... looks like we are going to be at a disadvantage already.

(Ursas start to approach out of the hallways)

Juane: They are here guys!

Ren: Let's have some fun.

(The guys charge out at the Ursa)

(Meanwhile in town, Team RWBY and Team JNPR were walking around town)

Pyhrra: So where should we head out to first?

Ruby: oh oh we should head out the bakery and get some cookies!

Nora: COOKIES AND CAKE! (bouncing around) That sounds like a great idea!

Weiss: I wouldn't mind sitting down to try some local sweets.

Blake: Sounds good to me.

Yang: Agreed.

(The girls came upon a bakery shop and sat down outside and around a round table. Ruby not waiting for another second, already starts to eat her velvet cake)

Yang: Can't wait can ya little sis?

Ruby: Mmmmm! This is delicious! You gotta try some of this. It is absolutly to die for.

(Blake seeing that Yang is starting to drift out staring to no where in particular, decides to snap her back)

Blake: So Yang... What are you going to do with the incident on the balcony?

(Blake not wasting a moment to stir up a little mischief)

Weiss: Incident on the balcony?

Ruby: Hmmm?

Yang: Hey Blake! Why you bring that up?

Pyhrra: what happen?

Blake: (stares at Yang for a second and then decides to get back at her for all the past lame jokes she made) Well Suoh...

Yang: Blake don't you dare!

Ruby: oh oh I want to hear this. I wanna hear about this!

Weiss: (grins) Suoh and Yang? What is this about? (smiles)

Blake: Now Yang... You know if something like this happen to me, you would do the same thing.

Yang: What?! I would never...(Yang pause for a moment and then realizing she would do the same thing) yeah alright I would...

Blake: And I can't pass out to see you flustered now...

Nora: GOSSIP YAY!

(Blake explains the whole situation to the girls)

(Sometime later back at the training area, the three guys laid on the ground tired out)

Suoh: How many times did we went through?

Ren: (panting) I don't know...about 20 times?

Juane: Man this is tough... Weren't we only suppose to only do this a few times?

Ren: We were... but Mr. Don'tstopkeepgoing over here... keep going at it...

Suoh:*huff* What?! *puff* go my god I'm going to die...

Ren: One thing I have to say... your persistant...

Suoh: It was fun...

Juane: I don't see how you can keep up with that. For someone who was persistant... you got knock out of the fight early the first few times.

Suoh: I had half life the whole time you guys do... what level were we at again?

Ren: (looks at his scroll) class D level 5... if 5 was that hard I don't know how crazy it would be at higher levels.

Suoh: ok... (tries to stand up but his legs gave out and he collapse) I'm ok... I'm good... uhhh.. ack... My mind says stand up but my body says otherwise. I think I'm just going to lie here for awhile longer...

Jaune: (laughs) I wouldn't doubt it... you was darting around everywhere... I had trouble keeping up with where you were at at times.

Suoh: What about Ren? he did all those fancy flips...

Ren: But I'm not the way who goes around sliding under their enemies and jump right into a whole lot of them.

Suoh: They kept coming... you kill one another comes...

Juane: Well if I wanted to push my limits... I will come to you Suoh.

Ren: No kidding...

Suoh: I'll take that as a compliment. Juane how are you and Pyhrra doing?

Juane: Huh? What does Pyhrra and me have to do with anything about this?

Suoh: No I was just asking...

Juane: Well We are doing ok... besides that whole attack late that night.

Suoh: So are you two an item yet?

Juane: WHAT?! nononnono... you are crazy. She wouldn't be interested in someone like me.

Suoh: I don't know man. The way I see her looking at you... You have a chance man.

Ren: Yeah I noticed that too.

Juane: You guys really think so?

Suoh: Yeah I do.

Ren: Sure.

Suoh: She is a nice catch... strong... beautiful... smart... I don't usually get that as often... Better reel that fish in because it's biting.

Juane: Well what about you and Yang? You took her out didn't you?

Suoh: Yeah and your point is?

Juane: (tries to turn the table onto Suoh in order to avoid talking about his) How did your date go?

Suoh: It wasn't a date.

Juane: I don't know... it was Valentine's day and just you two.

Suoh: It was just a day for me to pamper her tis all. Doesn't all girls like to be pamper at one point or another?

Juane: Yeah but that is besides the point. (Juane sits up) ow my back... Try to hide it if you will, but I see it as a date.

Suoh: And you believe what you will... It was just a friend taking another friend out to make her happy. I did it on a whim.

Ren: (walks up to Suoh and gives him a hand) Well if it is a whim, just watch out to misleading a girl. Yang seems like a good person.

Suoh: Heh... she is a good person...

(Suoh takes Ren's hand and stands up.)

Ren: We are going back to wash up, what are you going to do from here Suoh?

Suoh: I do not know yet. But I'll give you guys a call if something comes up.

Ren: Ok we should get our teams here to train for the tournament.

Suoh: Yeah I'll let them know about it.

Jaune: Remember man... don't mislead her.

Suoh: ok.

(Ren and Juane leaves the area)

Suoh: (hits his fist on the wall) she is too good... damnit Juane why did you have to put that idea in my head... (not wanting to think about that any further, instead he looks at the manuel for a min and then walks back into the middle of the training area to pour himself into battle)hmm... (Suoh starts to remember the words once more) {Give into your bloodlust} (He covers his face with one hand) bloodlust huh... (flips through the manuel) level, unrestricted,... unlimited battle... units per battle... I wonder... Computer input command: Area Emerald Forest, Units: Grimm, Difficulty: Class D level 9, No Time Limit, Participate: Suoh Kurai... I know I would be called crazy for this (takes out his hologram katana)

Computer: Warning... you have not achieve the desired level... further training will be recommanded...

Suoh: fine... have it your way... Difficulty: Class D level 5, all other previous order valid and resume. Looks like I will be fighting my way up.

(The area was turned into Emerald Forest and the Grimms starts to emerge from behind the bushes surrounding Suoh)

Suoh: Alright guys... Let's see how far you guys can push me...

(The girls has returns from their day out and were busy talking to each other. The girls see Juane and Ren talking to each other at the picnic table and decided to stop by.)

Ruby: Hey guys what are you two up to?

Ren: Hey girls. Done with you girl time?

Nora: Yeah and look at all the goodies we have. (holds up a few boxes out) I got something for you too Ren.

Ren: Nora you didn't have to.

Nora: I wanted to.

Yang: Have you guys seen Suoh?

Juane: Last time we saw him was at the training arena.

Yang: What? there is a training arena?

Juane: Yeah We were going to tell you when you all got back. Its the perfect place to train. We part ways a few hours ago after we all got done finishing our training there.

Yang: (looks at Blake) I think I'm going to check that place out.

Blake: I'll go with you.

Ruby: We'll all go when we put our stuff back.

Juane: We'll show you the way when you girls get back. Meet us back here.

Ruby: ok lets do that.

(At the training arena)

Ren: (opens the door) Looks like Suoh forgot to turn off the machine.

Blake: It says Occupied. (points to the sign) I think someone is currently using it.

Ren: Wait... could it be...

Juane: That was about 3 hours ago... He couldn't be still in there training...

Yang: Wait whats going on?

(Ren and Juane rush to open the door. They see Suoh laying in the middle of the arena covered in sweat from head to toe.)

Ren: (runs up to Suoh and checks his pulse) Hey man... you ok?

Yang: Is something wrong with him? (sounding worried) Is he going to be ok?

Ren: I think he is unconscious.

Blake: You think he was training even after you guys left?

Weiss: That idiot... He over exhausted himself.

Suoh: your too loud... (moves his body and adjusted himself to sit up) Hey guys your back...

Ruby: Don't worry us like that.

Yang: (shakes Suoh) Don't worry us like that!

Suoh: Shaking isn't going to help me... (holding his head as it seems he just got a headache due to Yang shaking his body) oh... headache... ow...  
Yang: Your an idiot Suoh!

Suoh: Hey... loud... noise... ow... Yang what is wrong with you?

Yang: What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?!

Suoh: Yang...

(Yang gets up and walk out)

Ruby: Yang wait... (stops and look back at Suoh) I'm glad your ok Suoh. (then turns around and rang after Yang) Yang wait for me.

Suoh: Did I just miss something?

weiss: Ignorant fool. (Weiss left)

Blake: You had us all worried for a moment there. Especially Yang.

Suoh: What?... uhh... Sorry... (gets up and stagger)

(Blake catches Suoh as he loses his balance)

Blake: You might want to sit down for a bit.

Suoh: No I'm ok... really I am.

Blake: (stares at Suoh analyzing him) You seem like you strain yourself quite a bit. I'll go talk to Yang. After you rest up I advice you to patch things up with her.

Suoh: Did I miss something?

Blake: Just apologize to her.

Suoh: OK... I will do that.

(Blake hands Suoh over to Juane and Ren and left the weaken hunter to the guys.)

Suoh: I missed something didn't I?

Ren: Well you did give us quite a scare. You didn't happen to trained here after we left right? That's like three hours ago.

Suoh: It's been three hours? How long was I out for?

Ren: (looks at the control panel) Looks like about close to half a hour ago... You are full of surprises.

Juane: Man still training after we left... Why are you trying so hard?

Suoh: something was just bugging me thats all... I just wanted to take some time not thinking about it.

Juane: If there is something you need to talk about we are here for you Suoh.

Suoh: Yeah I know.

Ren: You need to take it easier on the training. At least for a few days.

Suoh:I don't know about a few days... I'll take a break for a day though... now... anyone mind helping me get back to my room? I don't think I have enough energy to get back there myself.

Ren: (smiles) your hopeless.

Juane: Yeah we got you.

(As the three left, when the door closes, a white haired woman dress in a black pants with a slit in the middle of both legs and white spike on the side and red pattern inscribe going up her pant's leg side, a red tattoo of inscribe rune words comes up her right side to her ribs and a black Midriff with tan see through leaf pattern and red outer lining connecting her choker covering her chest and black sleeves up to her shoulder with red lines around it and down to her hand, going down frowith jumps down from the ceiling onto the arena. The woman smiles and walks up to the control panel and started to delete Suoh Kurai's data from the computer)

?: This won't do to have this in the record. (she gives a smile and deletes the record from the computer)

(The computer starts to blink and shows a image of Suoh's fight... the image was paused and on the screen an shadow can be seen starting to enveloped him whlie he was fighting then the words on screen displayed "DELETE".)

?: Now when will be a good time to meet... (puts a finger on her lips and vanish)

End Chapter 6

A/N: Well Chapter 6 is done. Fight scene wasn't indicated because I was trying to save time for the story to progress faster. Hope you guys starting to get into the development. Let me know if the story seems to be moving too fast. If so I will try to slow it down on a few areas. Comments and complaint are most welcome so please don't hesitate on letting me know what you think. I would like the feedback so I know what my readers think of the progression of the story. I am working on Chapter 7 now and hopefully I can get this out a bit faster then usual. I'm trying to get a chapter out a week or maybe half a week if I know enough people is reading this. It all depends on my readers. Til then thank you for your time reading my story. Til next time, keep it real.


	7. Chapter 7 Skirmish

Chapter 7 Skirmish

A/N:Well I had a writer's block for a majority of the week thinking how I want the next chapter to start... But decided to go with the problem with between Yang and Suoh. I also wanted to put some more action in my story since it has been a bit since the last action scene. I know it isn't as detail but I'm trying my best to get it descriptive enough to paint an image in the readers head.( Don't know how that went) But I hope you enjoy yet another Chapter of RWBYS the Tale of the Dark Gem.

(Yang walks up to Suoh's room door and stands there for a min wondering what she should say to him when she sees him. Yang lefts up her right hand to knock by stops inches from the door.)

Yang: What am I doing?...

Pyrrha: I would like to know that myself.

Yang: Wah! (turns to see Pyrrha behind her smiiling) Oh hey Pyrrha... What's up?

Pyrrha: Not much I just step out of my room and saw you there standing in front of Suoh's door. Is he not in there?

Yang: Well... I haven't knocked yet.

Pyrrha: hm? You wanted to check if he was alright?

Yang: Yeah.

Pyrrha: Let's pay him a visit then.

Yang: Wait- Phyr-

(Pyrrha walks up to Suoh's door and knocked. After a moment no sound was heard. So she knocked again. No response. Both the girls look at each other then back at the door. Pyrrha twist the

door knob but it was locked)

Pyrrha: I don't think he is in his room.

Suoh: Nope I would assume not.

(Pyrrha made a slight yelp sound getting surprised and Yang slightly jumped from hearing his voice from behind them. They turned around to see Suoh standing behind them with bed hair.)

Suoh: So what do I owe this pleasant visit from you two beautiful girls?

Yang: We just wanted to check how you were doing.

Suoh: (walks pass them and unlocks his door) It would be rude to just stand in the hallway and talk so come on in. Make yourself comfortable. (He walks to the fridge and takes a pitcher out

with three glass and puts it on the table) Will lemon tea be ok for you two?

Pyrrha: Sure.

Yang: Yeah.

(The two girls sits down and Suoh fills up the glasses then took his seat)

Yang: So how are you feeling?

Suoh: hmm? Oh that... As you can see... (he gets up and walks to Yang. He places both his hands on her shoulder and puts his face cheek to her cheek) I am totally fine.

(Pyrrha eyes widen and then she smiles. Yang to hide her embarrassment, elbows Suoh's side)

Suoh: Ugh... (took a step back) Worth... it...

Yang: Hey! don't go sneaking up behind a girl and do random things.

Pyrrha: You never seem to not entertain me Suoh.

Suoh: Glad I can be amusement to you. (sits back down and takes a seep from his glass) Well... before I forget I want to apologize for making you worried.

Yang: (surprised)It's ok I was just worked up. (put her hand on face) You got to quit surprising me like this.

(Yang feels something grabbing a hold of her wrist and moving her hand out of the way. Suoh's was now close to Yang's. Their forehead touches each other)

Suoh: Like this?

Pyrrha: Oh my... (covers her face with both hands and her eyes were looking between both her middle finger and pointer finger on both her hands)

Yang: Suoh! ( punch him in the guts)

Suoh: Ugh... (lowers his body) Still... Worth... It...

Yang: Are you trying to make me mad at you?!

Suoh: heh... You make the cutest expression you know that?

Yang: (feels that her blood is rushing to her head and her face getting flustered, pushed him back) You idiot! (a revving and clanking noise can heard as Yang's gauntlet starts to wrap

around her wrist and hands)

Suoh: Yang! dont! ( he then walks up to Yang grabs both her arm and pins her to the ground in order to avoid the blow that she was about to throw at him)

Yang: Get off- (Words starts to escape her as she realize how close Suoh face is to hers. Yang tries to struggle free but notices she is starting to lose strength due to being very close

to her) You-

Suoh: relax Yang. No need to punch me to the moon.

(Pyrrha walks up to besides them and kneels down on her heels)

Yang: Get off me!

Suoh: Not until I can be sure you wouldn't send me flying.

Pyrrha: you two should just kiss and make up. (puts on finger on the back of Suoh's head and pressed down)

(Suoh's lips was forced to press down on Yang's soft lips. Both of them just froze having to process what has just occurred. Suoh then jumps off in an instinctive reaction.)

Suoh: Yang! I didn't do that on purpose...

Yang: (stands up her hand clenches into a fist and looks at Suoh with red eyes) Suoh...

Suoh: (just noticed he was off her and no longer pinning her hands down. Chill runs down his spine as he knows what is coming next) Yang... It was an accident. oh...shi-

(In the next room, Ruby and Weiss was playing a card game. A shotgun shot was heard next door and a loud thud and all 3 girls look at the wall blocking them from Suoh's room)

Ruby: What was that?

Weiss: Probably just Suoh getting what he deserves.

Blake: hmm...

(Suoh was blasted back by Yang's attack and hits the wall)

Yang: Jerk!

(Yang storms out of Suoh's room and was followed by Pyrrha... Pyrrha then sticks her head back into Suoh's room)

Pyrrha: Worth it?

Suoh: Not helping Pyrrha... But... Totally... Still... Worth it...

(Later on the day, Suoh goes to the training room and sees Juane training by himself against some virtual Ursa.)

Suoh: Yo hows it going?

Juane: Hey (taking his attention off for a second, the Ursa strikes Juane sending him flying and ending the training regime)

Suoh: Whoa... bad time to lose your concentration. Training huh? want to do a 1 on 1 training against me? I always wonder how I would rank up against the others before the tournament.

Juane: Sure it will be good practice before then.

Suoh: Alright let's get started.

?:Excuse me, but do you mind if I step in?

Suoh: Huh? (turns around and sees a girl with white hair that was sitting on a chair on side a white haired woman dress in a black pants with a slit in the middle of both legs and white

spike on the side and red pattern inscribe going up her pant's leg side, a red tattoo of inscribe rune words comes up her right side to her ribs and a black Midriff with tan see through

leaf pattern and red outer lining connecting her choker covering her chest and black sleeves up to her shoulder with red lines around it and down to her hand.) Quite an outfit your wearing.

?: This is my battle gear. (bows) My name is Gehanna Luquier LaBlaze. You can just call me Gehanna.

Suoh: Well my name is Suoh Kurai and this is my pay Juane Arc.

Juane: Hey how are you doing princess? (trying to be smooth)

Gehanna: (smiles) Princess? (picks up a shield and practice sword) Let me show you... What this "princess" can do...

Suoh: (whistle) well looks like she will be your opponent Juane... good luck. (pulls up a chair and sits on it) Go Juane!

Gehanna: Don't take it easy on me just because I'm a girl.

Juane: Don't worry about that.

(When the bell rang, Gehanna charges at Juane. Juane standing his place trying to study her movements. Gehanna starts with a overhead swing from above but was easily blocked by Juane. Juane

then swings his sword from the side but was deflected by her shield. She then swings her sword in from the side and Jaune moves his shield lower to deflect it. He noticed that when he

blocks the sword attack it made only a light impact and that he can feel the impact running past his shield. He looks down just in time to see the handle of the sword is being grasp by her

other hand, switches it and lunges it towards his torso. Jaune dodges it by moving to the right side. The sword then stops and proceed to move toward him from the side but was once again

dodge by barely an inch as he jumps back)

Juane: Whoa!

Gehanna: I'm impressed you dodged that. That usually gets them.

Juane: ehehe... I just barely dodge that.

Suoh: Nice swordsmanship thats different...(starting to get into watching the two duel) {So she lets go her strip of her shield and slips her hand through it in order to get a drip of

sword with the other hand which can immediately change the direction of the sword instantly to get a quick stab and if that didn't work she swipes it to the side towards the opponent. Not

something you would normally see in this particular weapon style, but interesting nonetheless.}

Juane: (noticing how Gehanna fights is quite different from any sword and shield swordman, he takes precaution and readies his sword once more)

Gehanna: Seems like your cautious of me... That's not going to work out. Gehanna lunges at Jaune and strikes him three times downward with her sword and was deflected by Jaune using his

blade.

Suoh: Juane your getting pushed back. Go on the offensive!

Juane: Easier said then done!

(Jaune immediately slashes upward but Gehanna pulls her upper body back causing it to miss his target. Using the momentum of her upper body back, Gehanna does a back flip and rush at Jaune

once more. using the force of her body moving forward she pushes her shield in front of her blocking Jaune attempt on a stab and ramming him with her shield causing him to stagger. Not

wasting time immediately moves the shield out of the way to stabs toward him. Juane retaliates by hitting her sword out of the way with a counter clockwise swipe toward the air and bringing

it down. The strike met nothing but air as she steps in, Juane notices a pressure was exerting on top of his foot as he attempts to step back but couldn't. He looks down and notices that

Gehanna foot was on top of his to prevent him from retreating. This causes him to lose his balance and falls back. As she was about to stabs Jaune, her blade was deflected another force and

causes her to try to force to regain her balance.)

Gehanna: ?!

Jaune: huh? (not wasting time to think what happen, he picks up himself to hold his sword at Gehanna's neck)

Gehanna: Looks like I lost. (puts both her hands up in surrender) That last move was quite impressive. I didn't know you had a trump card like that.

Jaune: Neither did I.

(At that moment Jaune's sword was hit away from Gehanna and Juane notices something coming at the edge of his vision ducks under as he feels the wind overhead of him missing and jumps back.

A figure jumps in front of Gehanna turns to her and slashes downward. Gehanna quickly blocks it and slash diagnoally upward towards he lefside but the figure dodges it rolling to the side.)

Jaune: What the hell was that (looks at the figure)

(The figure being Suoh holding both training sword in his hands)

Suoh: Hey I want in on this too. (he twirls both swords in his hand) You two aren't the only ones having fun today.

(Suoh, in a instant steps in front of Gehanna and slashes downward with his right sword which was dodge the the left and he then proceed to swipe her legs with his left sword. Gehanna

drops her sword, jumps back onto her upperback and then spring back toward Suoh landing on her feet again. The image of seeing her spring back onto her feet again in front of him surprised

him. She grabs onto both his shoulder and knees him in his stomach making him take a few steps back and then jumps up spinning her body using the force from it and kicks him in his chest,

knocking him off his feet. Juane then came in and attacks Gehanna. She blocks the attack with her shield and Jaune remembering what she had done to him, proceeding to use his shield and ram

it into her. The force of his body weight knocks her off her feet. Jaune stands there for a second and smiles. Suoh then jumps at Juane using a flurry of attacks. Juane only managing to

block it all not able to counter attack back. Gehanna came in with a stab towards Suoh and swipes it to the side, Suoh jumps back and rolls out of the way. Gehanna then does a roundhouse

with her right leg at Jaune but was block by Jaune's shield. Gehanna puts her right leg down and then jumps up doing a spinning round house with her left. Juane ducks under the roundhouse.

As soon as he stood back up, Gehanna jump kicks into Juane in the chest. Suoh runs in and grabs both her shoulder and slid down. He then proceeds to pull her back and kick her in her butt

pushing her over him making her land frong first to the ground. He gets back up and sees a round shield coming at him. He then puts both his arm in front of his body and jumps up to damper

the force of the blow. He lands back on his feet just a few inches from where he was standing.)

Suoh: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: You all seem to be having fun so I decided to join in on the skirmish.

Jaune: well looks like another person is joining.

Gehanna: The more the merrier. (picks her sword back up)

(They all get into a fighting stance to get ready for round 2 of the skirmish) 

Chapter 7 End

A/N: Chapter 7 ended :D I wanted to write some more but decided to continue it on the next chapter due to me wanting to do a few other stuff for the day. Pyrrha is joining the fight this time. Next chapter will showcase more of their Semblance and what can be done. I hope you guys look forward to it. Sorry chapter was a day late but I'll try my best to keep it updated by Saturday night or Sunday morning. Again as always please read, enjoy, and drop me a review of any feedback of praise or concerns. Thank you for reading my fanfics and I hope to hear from you all. 


	8. Chapter 8 Dire Situation

Chapter 8 Dire Situation

(The four hunters now stand shifting their eyes from one side to another waiting for opportunity to strike. The formation is Juane, Suoh, Gehanna and then Pyrrha. The moment all eyes were shifted away from Suoh, he jumps up and kick Gehanna's shield in order to push her back. He then slash towards his right side at Juane and parrys Pyrrha javalin thrust towards his torso and kicks Pyrrha's rear. He then uses the same leg to kick back at Jaune which landed into his stomach and pivots his leg that that was on the ground and spun it around using all his weight causing him to turn 180 degree really quick. He then slid his slid his leg along Juane's arm back towards his shield and once it touches the backside of his shield, he quickly uses the sole of his foot to press down with all his strength. He drops both his training katans as Juane came towards him. He then just as quickly crouch and press his right hand on Juane's back and his left hand on front of his legs and rotate it in a circular motion, flipping Juane into his back.  
Not a moment later Suoh's arm was grabbed and he was pulled out of balance and Gehanna did a sweep knocking Suoh over. Gehanna spun her body around and brings one of her leg straight down at Suoh but met with only the floor. Suoh has evaded the axe kick. As Suoh stands up, He turned to his right only to be immediately knock down by Jaune tackling him. Right after the impact of Suoh's body hitting the ground, the air was knock out from his chest. Suoh ignores the pain and latches his body around Juane by putthis one arm around the back of Juane's neck and the other around his other arm holding tight to Juane's shoulder. He then proceed to put both legs around Juane's waist in order to hold him down. Pyrrha runs at Gehanna then does a front hand spring and latches both her legs around Gehanna's neck and uses her weight as she leans back and puts her hand to the ground, throws Gehanna over her.)

Juane: ok (taps the ground) I give I give! (seeing that he couldn't break hold of Suoh's grip)

(Suoh immediately let go and just laid on the ground breathing hard)

Juane: (sits up rubbing his neck, feeling like it just got stretch like a slinky) You ok Suoh?

(Suoh doesn't answer but instead just put a thumbs up. Pyrrha holds out her hand to help Gehanna up breathing very rapidly. Gehanna takes her hand and stands up breathing just as fast.)

Gehanna: Nice move at the end.

Pyrrha: Only reason I got you was because you was busying concentrating at Suoh.

Juane: Suoh * pant* you sure you ok?

(Suoh continues to gives a thumbs up... then turns it upside down)

Suoh: Give me... a second... You... Knock the ... Breath out of me...

(They all chuckled at Suoh. Jaune helps Suoh sits up who now have regain his breath)

Suoh: Didn't expect you to tackle me then then slam me to the ground. I shouldn't have turned towards you.

Juane: Yeah but that hold you did on me hurts like hell.

Suoh: Yeah but I would say I could only hold it a few more seconds. I could not get enough air in me to keep that hold for much longer. You would have broken out if you did give up.

Juane: Heh wish I knew.

Pyrrha: I notices your pretty good in hand to hand.

Suoh: I may have taken a few martial art lessons.

Gehanna: Looks like more then a few lessons by the look of your form.

Suoh: Same could be said about yourself.

Juane: So who won?

Suoh: I would call it a draw... well you lost since you tapped out.

Jaune: Heh I guess.

Pyrrha: Well we ended up dropping our weapons midway.

Suoh: Not to mention it started to get rough. (he smirked)

(they all sat down still breathing in quite fast to regain their breath)

Pyrrha: So whats your name? My name is Pyrrha Nikos.

Gehanna: Gehanna Luquier LaBlaze.

Pyrrha: I haven't seen you before.

Gehanna: I'm around. I don't usually go out much.

Pyrrha: Well great to meet you.

Gehanna: Likewise. You seem to be a nimble person.

Pyrrha: Thats thanks to taking gymnastic back in middle school.

Suoh and Juane: Gymnastic? (both started a smirk appear on their face)

Suoh: Whoa! (he then catches Pyrrha's shield like a frisbee) haha! ( then the training sword hits him on the side of the head) OW! Hey Jaune was thinking it too!

(Juane then gets hit by Gehanna training shield)

Jaune: UGH! Thats not right.

(Pyrrha stands up and dust her bottom)

Pyrrha: Well I need to go get a shower. I'm starting to sweat.

Suoh: Thats a good idea.

Gehanna: Well I'll see you all around.

Pyrrha: Ok we'll see you again Gehanna.

Suoh: You all can go ahead, I'll clean up here first.

Juane: I'll help you.

Gehanna: No I'll help him.

Suoh: You and Pyrrha can go ahead. Me and Gehanna got this.

Pyrrha: Ok.

(Jaune and Pyrrha left together.)

Suoh: (picks up the equipment that was laid on the floor.) Hey thanks for helping me out.(Just as he looks up as he was saying that. Gehanna's face was so close to him that he can feel her breath) Whoa! Too Close! (He falls back dropping the equipments that he has gathered)

Gehanna: Stay still! Let me see something. ( Puts both her hands on his cheek and gets close to his face once again. There was a slight pause as she stares into his eyes) ...

Suoh: Y-Y-Yes?

Gehanna: You have some nice eyes.

Suoh: (Immediately turns away from Gehanna) eh yeah... thanks.

Gehanna: (stands up and resumes picking the equipments) So what made you come here to this academy?

Suoh: huh? oh... I was invited here by Professor Ozpin.

Gehanna: Hmm.. By the head master himself. He must have seen something in you.

Suoh: I guess so.

Gehanna: Are you interested to become a huntsman?

Suoh: Hmm... I don't know. I'm just searching for a place where I belong. This is only a stepping stone.

Gehanna: A place to belong?

Suoh: Yeah. More like seeking a purpose.

Gehanna: So your saying your looking for a purpose in life?

Suoh: Yeah I guess or maybe not.

Gehanna: Hmm... (sets the equipment back on the rack and then turns around to Suoh. She pauses for a second and started to talk to Suoh once more) You do know being a huntsmen... your life is on the line right?

Suoh: Yeah of course... huntsmen and huntswomen put their life on the line to make this world a safer place.

Gehanna: You don't seem like the type to fight for that reason.

Suoh: Hmm... really? How would you know?

Gehanna: Let's just say I'm a good judge of character.

Suoh: Oh really now? What is my character like to your eyes?

Gehanna: Well I can't make too much judgement since I havent gotten to know you as much but it just seems to me that your not the noble type.

Suoh: Heh... Your right about that. I'm nowhere near noble. What about you? Why did you join this academy?

Gehanna: I'm in search for someone.I have word that he is at this school.

Suoh: Well I'm sure you will find him. I can help you if you like.

Gehanna: No thats quite alright. I can find him on my own.

Suoh: Hmm... ok, but if you need some help call me.

Gehanna: (pulls out her scroll) Let me register your number and I'll give you mine.

Suoh: K. I'm going to head back. Would you like to join me for lunch?

Gehanna: Where are we going?

Suoh: To my room. I'll make us some food.

Gehanna: You can cook?

Suoh: This is only a one time thing so don't get use to it. I just feel generous is all.

Gehanna: Well don't mind if I take you up on that offer.

(The two headed back to Suoh's room.)

Gehanna: (looks around at Suoh's room) This place is cleanier then I expected.

Suoh: Did you think I would be a slob?

Gehanna: No, I just expected it to be a bit more out of place since your a guy.

Suoh: Not all guys are slobs.

Gehanna: Oh... you even have your own laundry machine here.

Suoh: Yeah I do apparently this use to be a head guardian room but now I have it.

Gehanna: That would explain with only one other bed and so much room in this one. Where's your extra towels?

Suoh: It's in the closet to your right. (grabs some ingredients that he already had prepared to ready to cook)

(A door was heard closing then the shower can be heard turning on)

Suoh: Gehanna?! What are you doing?!

Gehanna: Huh? Taking a shower... what else would I be doing? I got all sweaty from the fight we had. You don't expect a girl to stay sweaty do you?

Suoh: No but I also don't expect a girl to just go in my room and take a shower.

Gehanna: Does that make you nervous?

Suoh: ...N-No of course not... {what is this girl thinking?! She barely knows me and yet she acts so familiar with me. Did she come from a place that this is the normal formality that they have with people?}

(After the food is prepared, Suoh started to set up the table. The shower has just beened turned off and Gehanna steps out of the shower with a towel around her head and only a red shirt on that was big on her. )

Suoh: Its about time you are done. AH!

Gehanna: Ah! that was refreshing... (looks at Suoh who was just frozen and stareing at her. She just gave him a faint smile and walk pass him) So what are we having?!

Suoh: Wait wait wait wait! What are you wearing?!

Gehanna: A T-shirt.

Suoh: Isn't that my T-shirt?

Gehanna: (The shirt collar was only half way on her, the other side of the collar is off the side of her shoulder while the bottom of the shirt only covers about 3/4 of her thigh) Yeah it is... (poses by putting both her hands on the back of her head and puffs her chest out) It looks good on me doesn't it?

(He covered his face and then turns his body around to look away from her. A loud thud was heard due to the fact that when Suoh turned around he hit his toe on the chair.)

Suoh: Ugh! (kneels down and grabs on his injured toe)

Gehanna: That look like it hurts.

Suoh: Damn right it does... But aside from that... aren't you feeling embarrassed just wearing a T-shirt? AND why the hell are you wearing my shirt?!

Gehanna: My clothes are in the laundry machine... Did you expect me to wear nothing? And why should I feel embarrassed of my body? It's in perfect shape.

Suoh: It sureee... wait (just cut himself off of what he was about to say trying to get his thoughts straight, but due to the fact of pain and a half naked girl in his room, who could?) Just put some more clothes on!

Gehanna: (smiles) Are you sure your not the one embarrassed? Your face is red from ear to ear.

Suoh: Yes thats it! I'm embarrassed! I'm super embarrassed... for the both of us!

Gehanna: That's cute... I think I'll stay like this til my clothes gets done. (sits down at the table) This sure smells good. Come sit down and eat.

Suoh: I give up. (feeling defeated Suoh walks to the table and sits down. He then takes a big sigh and tries to keep his eyes on the food)

(A soft feeling was felt behind Suohs head as two hands wrap around his neck. Gehanna move her head to the side of Suoh's face. Their face only a few inches away... He freezes there... his mind telling him to move but his body was paralyze due to not knowing how to respond to the situation. The door burst open and a familair blonde girl and a black cat walks in)

Yang: Hello Suoh! I smelled something delicious so I decided to-... wah...

(Yang stops mid sentence at the scene before her eyes. The mysterious white haired beauty turns her head around and looks at them.)

(Blake and Yang stopped right in their track in surprised at what they saw. They have walked in on Suoh and an unknown girl kissing.)

Yang: (scans the whole situation...) {girl wearing only a shirt... kissing Suoh...}

Blake: (after snapping herself back from the image they see before her, she looks at Yang. Seeing that the situation couldn't be worse for Yang, she started to pull Yang away.) Sorry bad timing guys. Sorry to interrupt you two.

Suoh: (looks around Gehanna and was shocked to see Blake and Yang.) Wait this isn't what it looks like.

Yang: What is going on here?

Gehanna: Suoh invited me over to have dinner with him.

Yang: And why are you in only a shirt?

Gehanna: We got sweaty after fooling around earlier today so I took a shower.

(Suoh makes a horrid face at realizing what she said... even though true if only it was just pure words meant to explain it innocently... but he knew that those same words are taken the same way as it was intended to coming into Yang's and Blake's ears. He was left speechless due to the shock of how the scene was unfolding)

Gehanna: So I wanted to clean up before he was done getting things ready.

Suoh: Ge-Gehanna... your making the situation worse...

Gehanna: (Looks back at Suoh.) What are you talking about Suoh?

Yang: Sorry to disturb you. (forcing her self to smile and clutches her hands into a fist) I... think... I came at a wrong time...

Suoh: Yang... you got this wrong... Hear me out...

Yang: No I think I pretty much got the whole situation down...

(Yang then storms out of the room. Blake follows but stop and looked back at Suoh whole is still wrapped up in Gehanna's arms)

Blake: I'll go talk to her... we'll have to talk about this later.

Gehanna: I have the feeling that its my fault.

(Suoh lets out another big sigh)

Gehanna: (looks back at Suoh again) You want me to talk to her?

Suoh: Nah don't bother. I'll talk to her once she cools down.

Gehanna: Is she your girlfriend?

Suoh: No she is my teammate.

Gehanna: hmm...

Suoh: Lets just eat for now... the food is getting cold.

Gehanna: Sure.

(Later that night, Gehanna left the room after her clothes was finish drying. Yang back in Team RWBY room was back in her bed, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby was around Yang concerned about her. Yang clutches the teddy bear she got from Suoh tightly to her chest not looking at her teammates.)

Ruby: Sis are you ok?

Weiss: What happen to Yang?

Blake: ... It's complicated...

Yang: ...

(meanwhile back in Suoh's room, he is washing the dishes from the food from earlier.)

Suoh: Man that... (remembering the hurtful face that Yang had on just before she forced herself to smile) Why did she have that kind of expression? (gives another sigh) It can't be... I have to talk to Blake about this later. I don't think I can talk to Yang in this situation...Why do I feel like it's my fault... damnit I'm starting to feel irratated. (turns off the faucet and walks to his bed and lay face first on his bed) {I'll just think about this tomorrow...}

(Suoh's door burst open and Weiss stomps in while Ruby tugging on her sleeves)

Ruby: Wait! Weiss wait!

Suoh: (looks at Weiss) Weiss?! What are you doing here?!

Weiss: YOU ME TALK NOW!

Suoh: I really need to learn to lock my door...

Chapter 8 End

A/N: Well we finally learn a bit of the new character Gehanna... Suoh's now in a mess and the ice princess is furious... what is going to happen next? Hope you guys enjoyed the end of the fight and are looking forward to how this dire situation is going to resolved itself... and what about Yang? She seems like she is getting thrown in a loop. Hopefully I got more people interested in these situation. Some of it is cliche I know but I can't help but laugh and want to know more about situation like these... and I hope it makes you feel the same way as well. Until next time... Please read more and give me more reviews so I know that I have caught people interested... I am always happy to hear your reviews. Hell give me some your prediction if you want of what's going to happen in this story... I might just use one of your ideas... who knows... til next time later guys and gals!


	9. Chapter 9 A New Enemy

Chapter 9 A New Enemy

A/N: Sorry everyone for the week late Chapter... Due to my laptop dieing on me... and I was almost done with Chapter 9... I had to rewrite the whole Chapter 9 again... Bad thing was that I had to get a new laptop and couldn't remember what my chapter 9 was last about :p... But I will still try to catch up writing up another chapter before the end of the week or whenever is possible.

(Suoh's door burst open and Weiss stomps in while Ruby is tugging on her sleeves)

Ruby: Wait! Weiss wait!

Suoh: looks at Weiss) Weiss?! What are you doing here?!

Weiss: YOU ME TALK NOW!

Suoh: I really need to learn to lock my door...

Weiss: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!

Ruby: Weiss, please calm down... I'm sure this isn't what it seems.

Suoh: (He looks at Weiss for a moment, then at Ruby who seems to be trying her hardest now holding Weiss back, and then at his door.) Well at the moment... My problem is that my door is now off it's henges. Second, our leader is all in a panick due to you just bursting here in my room uninvited. Third, I got a visit from two beautiful girls and I don't know what is the occasion. And... yeah... that about sums it up...

Weiss: What did you do to Yang?

Suoh: What? Did something happen to Yang? (says worriedly) Is she ok?

Weiss: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?

(Ruby still trying to hold Weiss back from getting too close to Suoh)

Ruby: Weiss please calm down. Your making a scene.

(Suoh was quiet for a moment choosing his words to say to the now enraged Weiss)

Suoh: Look Weiss, calm down... Tell me what is wrong with Yang. Is she ok?

Weiss: NO SHE IS NOT OK!

Suoh: Weiss, do you think you will get any answer with that tone? Do you think I will be more then obliged to tell you anything when being talk to in that way? (looks at Weiss with a sharp glare)

(Weiss is taken aback by his glare. The heiress still angry, tries to calm herself by taking a few deep breath. Ruby then lets go of Weiss knowing that she is starting to calm down.)

Suoh: (smiles) Good. Now please first thing first. Is Yang ok?

Weiss: (still with anger in her voice) She is ok but, she has been quiet since she got back.

Suoh: Oh ok, she is ok, but quiet... wait she is quiet? That doesn't sound like Yang.

Weiss: YOU THINK?!

Suoh: That is a problem.

Ruby: Did something happen to when Yang was over here?

Suoh: Well I believe there was a misunderstanding when a girl name Gehanna was in my room...

Weiss: What is another girl doing in your room?

Suoh: I might have just stepped on a mine... Anyways let me finish... And wait... what does it matter if I have another girl in my room?

Weiss: Are you trying to be some kind of playboy?

Suoh: Wait what? No I am not some kind of playboy and she just misunderstood the situation.

Weiss: Tell me how did she misunderstood the situation?

Suoh: Gehanna just said some things that could have been taken it the wrong way.

Ruby: What did she say?

Suoh: I rather not repeat it.

Weiss: (slams her hands on the table) Your trying to hide something. Admit it.

Suoh: (looks at her hands then back at her) Get off your high horse hieress.

Weiss: Well I never!

Ruby: Well you won't be able to clear this misunderstanding if you don't.

Suoh:... Your right leader. Hmm... where should I begin...

(Suoh explains the things that Gehanna has said that could and did causes the misunderstanding.)

Suoh: And thats about it.

Ruby: I can't help but think that definitly could cause the misunderstanding.

Suoh: See I told you.

Weiss: (laughs) Well that was rather entertaining.

Ruby: (giggle) Sorry I don't mean to laugh.

Suoh: I know it is laughable. Now that that is over with. Is there anything else that I need to clarify?

Ruby: No I think that is it.

Suoh: Oh by the way, can you tell Yang to come over here? I would like to clairfy it with her as well.

Weiss: At least you the decency you clear up your mistake.

Suoh: I'll take that as a compliment.

Weiss: I hope you patch everything up. It wouldn't be good for any of us to be destracted when the day of the tournament arrives.

Suoh: Have you two have been training for it?

Weiss: You don't need to worry about me. I've more then ready for it.

Suoh: Is that so?

Ruby: We have been training as well.

Suoh: Oh... I would like to see your skills on another day, but first can you tell Yang to just meet me at the court yard in a few minutes?

Ruby: (nods) Ok I'll let her know.

Weiss: Be sure to explain everything ok?

Suoh: Yeah.

Weiss: Well at least my opinion of you has somewhat improved.

Suoh: Well how gracious of you m'lady.

Ruby: I'll be sure to get Yang to go see you later.

Suoh: Alright Thanks Leader.

Ruby: Just call me Ruby.

(At the courtyard, Suoh was awaiting next to a pillar)

Suoh: I feel a bit uneasy... Damn maybe it was a bad idea to ask her to come here alone...

Yang: Hey! You called?

Suoh: AH! (Suoh jumps) Y-Yang... I'm glad you came. So how have you been?

Yang: I'm doing well.

Suoh: I heard you were something was bothering you.

Yang: It was no biggie. Everyone have their ups and downs.

Suoh: True but I don't like it when I caused them to a precious person.

Yang: I'm a precious person to you?

Suoh: Ah... You misheard.

Yang: (smiles) Aww your trying to hide it... thats cute.

Suoh: I think you've mistaken... I just wanted to let you know that there is nothing between me and Gehanna.

Yang: ... I wasn't worried about that at all.

Suoh: You don't have to lie.

Yang: Well I would be lieing if I said that it doesn't bother me. Sorry about what happen with Weiss rushing over to your room.

Suoh: No It's ok. I'm just glad that you have friends that care about you. Well now that I know that everything is ok I'll go ahead and head back.

(Suoh begins to walk away)

Yang: Hey Suoh.

Suoh: (stops and turns around to look at Yang) Hmm?

Yang: Let's take a walk and talk for a bit.

Suoh: Sure why not. Where do you want to go?

Yang: I don't know.  
Suoh: Ok random destination. Works for me.

(The two wonder around town aimlessly just talking to each other.)

Yang: So Suoh, How's your training for the tournament?

Suoh: Hmm... you can say I get too into it at times.

Yang: Oh yeah til you pass out huh?

Suoh: Yeah and you got quite worried the last time.

Yang: Of course I would. We are ... teammates.

Suoh: Yeah I kind of lose track when I find a new thing to play around with. Well how is your training going?

Yang: We have been training quite a bit. You should come train with us sometimes.

Suoh: Yeah Maybe next time I will. I would like to see how strong you all have gotten.

Yang: I haven't exactly seen how strong you have gotten. I know... how about we have a match one day between each other.

Suoh: Sorry but I can't hit a you.

Yang: Are you scared?

Suoh: Of what you can do? Yeah, I rather not get the fury of a woman's scorn.

Yang: How about we have a mock battle... And the loser have to do one thing the winner ask.

Suoh: Anything?

Yang: (smiles) Yeah anything. Do you already have any ideas of what that could be?

Suoh: No not at of this moment. You must have some if your making this deal.

Yang: I might have a few ideas. (grins) I could put makeup on you... or make you my slave.

Suoh: Heh please don't. If that is your attention if I win, I'll make you belong to me. (trying to retort back at her ideas)

Yang: You know that might not be a bad thing to lose to you then. (smiles)

Suoh: I do not know how to respond to that.

Yang: It's ok you don't have to.

(they both sit down on a bench on the side of the street.)

Yang: (stretches her arms overhead) Thanks for hanging out with me tonight.

Suoh:Hmm... (grabs ahold of Yang's hand.)

Yang: (blushes) Wah... What? What are you doing?

Suoh: ... I just wondered what your reaction would have been if I held your hand.

Yang:Yeah.

(Yang holds Suoh hand a little tighter. Suoh looks at his hand then at Yang. As they inch closer to each other, a sudden gunshot was heard from a nearby dust building.)

Yang: What was that?

Suoh: Sounds like trouble. I'm going to check it out. Call Ozpin and notify him about the situation.

Yang: Wait I'm going with you.

(The two snuck up on the building and took a peek. In the building, there were 9 men.)

Suoh: Seven of them are dressed the same. I'm guessing are just henchman. Wait a minute.

Yang: What is it?

Suoh: That guy right there with orange hair. Isn't that Torchwick?

Yang: Yeah your right that is Torchwick, but who is the other guy?

Suoh: We have to be careful not to get spotted.

(A noise was heard from behind them and they both turned around just to see a large man behind them.)

Man: Looks like I see some rats sneaking around.

(The large man swung down his axe. Yang grabs the man by his wrist. Some whirling noise was heard from Yang's gaunlet as it engages around her wrist)

Yang: A girl doesn't like a guy who is too pushy. (Blast the man back)

(Inside the building)

Torchwick: Looks like we got some uninvited guest. You guys go get rid of them.

Man: Not to worry. I was expecting this much. I will go out and handle it as well.

Torchwick: Be sure to leave once we are done here.

(Outside the two defeated all the men)

Suoh: Well that was easy enough.

(A man with black slick hair and side burns on the side. He wears a a dark Black and golden trim over coat with black pants)

Man: Well seems like you two did a number to our henchman. Let's see how your skills compare to mine. One on one.

Suoh: Sounds good.

Yang: Suoh don't be foolish. You don't have to fight him alone.

Suoh: This actually work out better for us. Yang go after Torchwick. I'll catch up after I'm done with this guy.

Yang: You better catch up. (Yang runs off after Torchwick)

Man: Well I congratulate your courage. (Takes out a stick that transform itself into an double sided axe) Lets see if you can handle this.

Suoh: (gets into a battle stand and takes out his Izanami) Bring it.

(Two more people wearing full body suit, one read and the other is blue with matching helmets, jumps down surrounding Suoh)

Suoh: I thought that this is a one on one.

Man: It is. They will not be involved in this fight. They are only spectater. Don't worry I'll be the only one.

Suoh: Yeah right. But whatever I'll take you on.

Man: Before we fight, I'll give you my name. My name is Azma Ilyvelt. Be sure to let them know it was I who have sent you to hell.

Suoh: Your name is of little importance.

(The man swings his axe down and Suoh easily side steps it. The moment he side steps it, I smile was shown on Azma's face. A light flash from Azma's axe and it exploded sending Suoh flying into a wall)

Suoh: Augh! (he picks himself back up)what kind of weapon is that? (He looks at the man who seems unfaze by the explosion) How the hell?

Azma: If your thinking of staying a distant from me your wrong. (He smash his axe into the gound and created a fissure heading towards Suoh and exploded)

(Suoh jumps out from the side of the smoke that was created from the explosion. He jumps up in the air into one of the light post light using the ray as cover. He slash downward but Azma dodges a intentionally swings his axe downward missing Suoh. Suoh immediatly gets in the way and blocks it.)

Azma: Heh so you figured out my little trick.

Man: He is a fool.

(Azma axe shine again. Suoh's eyes widen and he tries to move out of the way but could not due to Azma putting his weight downward. Another explosion occur at point blank. Suoh continues to holds his katana up blocking the axe. Suoh's sleeves was in tattered. Azma took a few steps back and readies the next attack. Suoh immediately jumps back and ready himself again. Suoh's hands starts to shake due to taking the previous damage.)

Suoh: Damn my hands are burning up. I don't think I can take another impact like that. (He suddenly feels his heart beat as he starts to feel small surges of power flowing around him. His clothes starting to darken)

Azma: Ho... It seems like your aura is weaker then I thought.

(Suoh dashes at Azma and threw his katana. The katana was deflected, Suoh pulls on a string which was attached to his katana and catches it. He spins his body around using the force of his weight and slash to the side and was guarded. Azma Axe then glows again.)

Azma: Your a fool to get this close to me. (Blue flicker of electric starts to come up from Suoh's blade) What is this? Uh oh...

(Electricity starts to envelops Azma body electricuting him)

Azma: AAAAHHHH!

Suoh: I was only caught off guard by your explosion, but I realize it takes 2 sec before it activates.

Red: (his headset starts to beep) Ah... seems like time is up. (looks at the other mysterious person that was also a spectater) It's time to go.

Blue: Roger.

(A whip came out and wrap around Suoh's waist. Suoh grabs onto the whip and shocks the whip. The Blue suited person pulls onto her whip throwing Suoh away from Azma and then immediately lets go of her whip avoiding the electricution. Suoh hits a car and the alarm rang. Suoh lands on his legs still holding onto his sword. The red suited person picks up and puts Azma's arm over his shoulder.)

Red: We can call this a tie for now. We are being summoned.

Azma: Heh.. He got a lucky hit in that is all.

(Suoh stands up with an dark aura starting to emit from his body)

Red: Huh? That aura...we have to report this. This is an interesting find.

Jeane: SUOH!

(A voice was heard from the distance. Suoh consciousness snaps him back and his clothes turns back to the original color. Team JNPR came and readied their weapons)

Juane: You ok?

Suoh: Yeah...I'm good.

Pyrrha: (Grabs into Suoh) You don't look so well.

Blue: Let's go.

(The blue warrior threw a device on the ground and it emited a very bright flash giving them enough time to leave without a trace.)

Suoh: Yang... We have to catch up to her.

Pyrrha: Dont worry about that.  
Ren: Let's get you back and treated.

Suoh: Don't worry about me.

Juane: What?!

Suoh: Just hurry up and assist them. They might be needing your help as we speak.

Juane: Right. Let's go everyone. Ren you make sure Suoh gets back.

Ren: Ok.

Suoh: I hope Yang is doing better then I did. 

Chapter 9 End

A/N: Man it was hard having to rewrite chapter 9. Had so many writer's block. Next chapter is going to be about what happens on Yang side as Suoh was fighting. I might start doing clips and bits at the end of the chapter to give the readers a hint of what to come on the next chapter... Let me know if you guys want me to do that or no preview at all... I will await for your comment about that. If no one says anything about it, I will keep it as no preview. Well another chapter down and the tournament is coming ever so closer. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Til next time. Later!


	10. Chapter 10 Enclosure

Chapter 10 Enclosure

A/N: Sorry for being late... I've been busy as of late and writer's block not helping... But here is the next chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 10

(Meanwhile Yang chases after Roman Torchwick)

Yang: Hey get back here!

(Roman continues to elude the blonde, running into alleyway. Yang turns around the corner to see trash cans being knocked over in order to get more distances from her. The blonde jumps over the trash cans and weeves from side to side evading the debris that is in her way. )

Yang: I'm getting tired of this... (she turns the next corner and sees nothing but a dead end) Where did that guy go? (looks around and heard some noise coming from about. She looks up and sees Torchwick climbing the stairs. Yang engages her gauntlets and blast the ground using the force to push her to the roof)

Roman: Your persistant I'll give you that blondie.

Yang: You dont have anywhere else to go Torchwick. There is no where else for you to go.

Roman: We'll see about that.

(Roman raises he hands and then some soldiers from a neighboring building lines up and raises their guns aiming at the blonde. Yang takes a long around assessing her surrounding.)

Roman: What would you do now blondie? If you make a move now, I will have them open fire onto you.

(Yang takes a deep breath and raises her hands up in surrender.)

Roman: Heh... I lied. Your going to die here.

(Roman raises his hand up signaling for one soldier to fire. Yang closes her eyes and a loud gun shot was heard. Meanwhile, back at where Ren and Suoh were...)

Ren: So who were those people in the armors?

Suoh: I'm not sure... but they were with Roman so it isn't good. If they all took me at once I wouldn't have won thats for sure.

Ren: You look like you didn't get out of it very safely.

Suoh: Yeah I didn't know anything about them nor did I know what to do with two of them watching me as I fought with one.

Ren: We have to get you look at when we get back.

Suoh: I'm fine... It isn't as bad as it looks.

Ren: You sure your ok?

Suoh: Yeah don't sweat it. (smile) Most of my fatigue is gone anyways... You should go after them as well. It's Roman Torchwick we are talking about... He hasn't been caught for long for a reason. It would make me feel more at ease the more backup she gets.

Ren: But what about-

Suoh: I'll be fine. I'll head back myself. It would make me worry less knowing she gets all the help she can get.

Ren: But your too hurt.

Suoh: (looks at his hands and was quiet for a moment. Then holds his hand up showing Ren) See my hands are fine... It was just fatigue.

Ren: How?...

Suoh: You all were just blowing it out of proportion. I just don't have enough energy to go another round with anyone now.

Ren: Ok... If that would put you at ease I'll go help too.

(Ren ran after the others. After Ren was out of sight, Suoh looks at both his hands.)

Suoh: How indeed... (Suoh's hands which was once damaged from having the explosion was now healed.) What is going on with me?...

(Yang opens her eyes as after she hears a few more gunshots, wondering why she didn't feel any impact to herself. She sees a few of the man falling one after another from a gunshot a distance. Two girls one dress in black and the other dress in white drop down besides her.)

Yang: Blake, Weiss... I'm so glad to see you two.

Blake: I'm just glad we made it in time.

Weiss: You should have waited for us to come here first.

Roman: Well ladies... Let's talk this over...

Yang: Not a chance.

Roman: (sigh) well I would perfer to do this way anyways.

( A roar was heard that echos the rooftop. The group looks above as they see a figure jumps from above and strikes the ground between Team RWBY and Roman. The figure stands up in front of them. The figure is all black and had a bone mask.)

Weiss: What the hell? Is that a Grimm?!

(They indeed notice it was a Grimm resembling a Beowulf but bigger and has a Deathstalker's stinger on it's back. It roars again at the group.)

Yang: Get ready.

(The group gets into a fighting stance.)

(At the other side of the roof top, Ruby aims her gun at the new enemy that separates the group from Roman. Ruby then hears a noise only to look back at seeing one of Roman's minion that had snuck behind her and was proceed to swing down his hatchet. The hatchet was stop all of a sudden a few inches from Ruby. The minion was bewildered and struggles to move his hatchet further, but to no avail.)

Pyrrha: Ruby are you alright?

Ruby: (looks at Yang and notices that Pyrrha is using some type of power to stop the hatchet) Pyrrha your here!

(Juane then rushes over to the minion and shild bash him knocking him out.)

Juane: Don't worry Ruby we got this.

(More minions starts to show up)

Juane: Or maybe not...

(An explosion from the minion occur one after another)

Nora: Boom Boom Boom!

(Nora continues to fire off her grenade launcer into the crowd scattering them)

Nora: Got it! hehe

Ruby: Nora! I'm glad to see you guys.

(Another one of the new Grimm pops up from the side of the building towards Team JNPR)

Ruby: Ah! Another one of them.

Nora: Ewww...

(Pyrrha takes out hear javalin and turns it into a xiphos and runs in to slash across the Grimm across it's chest. It retaliates with its tail striking downward at Pyrrha. Pyrrha dodges to the right out of the way.)

Juane: Pyrrha! (Juane throws his shield out striking on the side of the head knocking it down. Pyrrha uses her power to pulls the shield back towards Jaune. Nora jumps down and smashes the Grimm's tail down and Ruby shot it directly into the forehead killing it. The grimm slowly fades into ashes and disappear. Just about the same time, Yang, Blake, and Weiss has just finished off theirs. Yang looks around noticing that Roman has escaped.)

Yang: Aww damn... He got away.

Blake: We'll get him next time.

(The gang gather together.)

Yang: Thanks for coming to help me out.

Juane: I'm just glad we made it here to assist you.

Yang: Yeah I would have been in trouble if you didn't get here when you did.

Ruby: I'm glad your alright. Hey Juane it seems that your teamwork with your team has gotten better.

Juane: Yeah we improved quite a bit. I think we'll be ready for the tournament when it gets here.

(A beeping sound was heard from Jaune's scroll. Juane takes a look at it and it shows that Ren was calling. Juane picks up the call)

Jaune: Yeah Ren what's up?

Ren: Hey where are you guys?

Jaune: We just finished up here and are about to head back. How's Suoh doing?

Ren: He actually started heading back by himself. Looks like he wasn't hurt as much as we thought. He insisted that I came to help Yang, but I guess it wasn't needed.

Yang: Wait! how hurt was he?

Ren: (hearing Yang's voice from the other end) uh... It wasn't anything major. Most of it was fatigue.

Ruby: Well lets all head back.

(Everyone agreed and starts to leave back to the academy.)

(Back at the academy, after reporting to Ozpin of the recent activities. Suoh has came back eariler and reported before the group got back. The teams went to their respective rooms, while team RWBY decided to drop by Suoh's room. They knock on his room which was held in place with the cabinet holding up the door in front of his doorway.)

Suoh: Who is it?

Ruby: It's us.

Suoh: Be right there.

(A noise was heard of something being moved. The door then moved to the side as Suoh's head pop out from the side and he walks up to stand in the doorway.)

Suoh: Hey I'm glad you guys made it back safely.

Yang: Are you ok? (with concerned in her voice)

Suoh: Yeah of course I am.

Yang: I heard you were hurt.

Suoh: Me? Nah! I'm alright no need to worry.

Blake: We just wanted to check up on you.

Suoh: How thoughtful of you all... Well I'm pretty tired from all that happened today so I think I'm going to call it a night early.

Ruby: Ok good night Suoh.

Blake: If you need anything let us know.

Weiss: good night.

(All of team RWBY started walking back except Yang.)

Ruby: Yang your coming?

Yang: Um... (looks at Ruby then Suoh)

(Suoh stands there in silence wondering what is wrong with Yang.)

Blake: Alright you two let's go back to the room and let them two have their time together. (pushes the two other girls on their back urging them to continue walking. Ruby can be heard with her excited squeal)

Yang: Thanks Blake.

Blake: No problem.

(Suoh stares as the three girls go into their room)

Suoh: ...

Yang: Well are you going to invite me or should I stand out here arkwardly.

Suoh: Eh... nope (Suoh closes the door)

Yang: Suoh!

(Suoh opens the door with a smile on his face)

Suoh: Yeah come on in.

Yang: Jerk.

(Yang walks in Suoh's room)

Suoh: You know if you make Ruby anymore excited I swear she would jump out of her boots.

Yang: Well thats how Ruby always has been.

Suoh: Heh she is indeed cute acting that way.

Yang: (Sits on Suoh's bed) You know your bed is more comfortable then I thought it would be. Isnt this suppose to be standard issued bed?

Suoh: Not mine. I bought a new one when I came in here. I perfer softer bed.

Yang: I can get use to this. (She says as she bounce on his bed)

Suoh: (sits besides her) Don't get too use to it. I'm the one who is going to be sleeping on it.

Yang: Can we just switch bed?

Suoh: Not a chance.

Yang: Ohhh... (grabs his blanket) Even the blanket is soft. I didn't know you like this stuff.

Suoh: Hey!

(Yang wraps herself in his blaket and smiles at him)

Yang: Can I at least take this blanket?

Suoh: I refer you back to the previous answer.

(Yang sticks out her tongue at Suoh. Suoh grabs his blaket and tries to pull it away from Yang. Yang holds onto the blaket tightly not letting it move an inch. Figuring that he doesn't want to damage his blanket. He stuck his hands into the blanket and starts to tickle Yang. Yang still holding on to the blanket but started to move jump away. Suoh immediately put his left hand around Yang's hip and pulls her towards him and continues to tickle her.)

Yang: (laughs) Stop, stop, that tickles.

Suoh: (stop tickling Yang) Your going to let go now?

Yang: Nah-uh.

(Suoh continues to tickle her. Yang trying to get Suoh's hands away from her, grabs his free hand that was tickling her, with her other hand she still holds onto the blanket)

(Suoh push Yang down to the bed trying to free his hand but Yang has a pretty good grip of his hand not letting it go. Suoh then move his other hand from around her hip. Yang, not wanting to give Suoh a free hand to start tickling her then immediately lets go of the blanket and grabs his left hand that was around her hip with her right hand. Due to being pulled down by Yang when she was pushed down, Suoh is now right above Yang. Suoh tries to think of a way to move but Yang refuses to let go of either of his hand.)

Suoh: Yang... I can't move like this.

Yang: Not my problem.

Suoh: Yang let go of my hands.

Yang: (says playfully) Nah-uh.

Suoh: Yang I'm really close to you.

Yang: Yeah you are.

Suoh: If you don't let me go... I am going to kiss you. (figured his threat would make her let go)

Yang: You wouldn't dare. (calling his bluff)

(Suoh starts to inch his face closer to Yang)

Suoh: You sure about that?

Yang: I still don't believe you would.

(Suoh inches his face closer til they both can feel their breath on each other face)

Suoh: (says softly) Still sure about that?

Yang:... uh huh...

(Suoh notices that Yang's breathing starts to become heavy and irregular pace. He started to feel that her grip on his hands starts to loosen and decided to inch even closer til their lips almost touched)

Suoh: Last chance Yang.

Yang: ...

?: Aieee!

(A squealing noise was heard coming from the doorway)

Weiss: RUBY! You just had to make a noise.

(Suoh immediately looks then quickly turns to the opposite direction and gettiing which led him to smack right into his wall face first)

Suoh: Ugh... (falls back and off his bed hitting the ground) Yeah... wall... not a good choice.

(All the girls starts to laugh at Suoh silly reaction)

Yang: (covering her mouth as she laughs) You ok Suoh?

Suoh: Yeah... I think I'm going to lay here for a minute. (He then looks at the other girls who are still laughing with their heads looking in from the doorway)

Weiss: That was stupid. Why the heck would you just face plant into the wall? (laughs)

Suoh: I had a plan... but I forgot I recently moved my bed... So that ending up failing.

(Yang turns around and holds her hand out to assist Suoh. He grabs her hand and pulled himself up. Yang gets off the bed and walks to the other girls)

Yang: Ok everyone let's go to bed.

Ruby: Awww aren't you two going to continue?

Yang: No little sis... you spoiled it.

Ruby: Awww...

(Yang push the others away and takes a last look at Suoh.)

Yang: It was a shame though... (says softly)

Suoh: What did you say?

Yang: I said good night Suoh.

Suoh: Good night Yang.

Chapter 10 End

A/N: Chapter 10 is done... It's a bit shorter then the other chapter but I wanted to release this because I was late for the release date... I still know I still owe my reader another chapter in the week. I am still trying to make it up to you guys and gals. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I write it. If you have any comments, you know where to leave them. I should be able to do chapter 11 out fairly early since one of my friends just gave me a good idea. Well until next time... I hope you all look forward to it.


End file.
